The Lunar Dragon Empire
by Zandaino-Nova-Ari
Summary: A Player of YGGDRASIL dying of cancer, decides to spend his last hours logged in before the servers shut down. Sent to the New World with his Guild-base, Guildmate, and all their NPCs, what will happen to events now there is another power present? (A/N: Irregular updates due to IRL. My sincere apologies to the readers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **YGGDRASIL** a D-MMORPG that began in 2126 AD and will end this year in 2138 AD. A game with over 2 million players. For its twelve year run it dominated the D-MMORPG market. With its extremely high level of player freedom from avatar appearance, race, classes, weapon appearance, armors, map data, guilds, and NPCs. Also for the hardcore 'role players' or 'explorers'/'adventurers' the possibilities are only as limited as your imagination. With the expansive maps of each realms and dungeons still being discovered for the first time well into its twelfth year, players of the game YGGDRASIL thought that it would last for another ten years atleast. For the players who took up a production styled class some found hidden secrets to boost their fame and be asked to join top tier guilds. The combat specialized players were also sought after for top tier guilds. Hidden quests were sought after with zeal, chain quests lead to untold treasures, and those who discovered hidden classes that could only be obtained by chance were the envy of all. But sadly all good things come to an end.

For the last month that the game has been online newer players have tried to max the level of their avatar, some for personal satisfaction, others because this game had been one of their most important places to be. Others that had formed guilds, 'Leeroy Jenkins'd' other guild bases because 'well the game was going to end, so why not go out with a bang' attitude. The solo players did what they did best and traveled seeing as much as they could, savoring every bit of scenery and detail they could. The Bards of YGGDRASIL decided to practice together for a final performance that would last the entire last week of the game, no matter their renown, fame, or status.

Upon the last week, players that were fed up with the company for shutting down YGGDRASIL many threw out their entire inventory and in game currency in the streets of towns a cities in the game. Players that were there that didn't do the same collected what they could from the ground and deposited it into their bank or treasury. Some of the more die-hard fans tried purchasing servers so they could keep the game running.

Well into the last day the Bards of YGGDRASIL played the contents of their hearts out on the stages that spanned the Nine Realms. Some famous other less known, some level 10 Players who joined just so maybe they could play their music and have people listen to it. Other joined in the festivities or launched last minute guild base raids on other guilds.

_|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•||•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|_

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" a doctor asks a youth that is seated in a DiveMount, seeing the mans reaction on the screen he then switches the machine on and logs the youth into the system. "I hope your last moments in their are filled with joy, Mr. Monte."

With that the doctor bows out of the hospital room that is filled with the gentle hum of the machine. Closing the door quietly behind him the doctor makes his way to a staff room. Reaching one he immediately notices a few other doctors and nurses there.

"How's your patient Jeremy?" asked one of the male doctors.

"He wants to spend a few more hours in that game before he dies, can't blame him paralyzed from the waist down and can't move his neck or speak. At least in that world he can do almost everything he wants." Jeremy answers as he grabs a coffee.

Inside the room a nurse sighs and mutters, 'I wish I could play that game too' and let's out another sigh as they get up to go check on their patients.

Looking back into the room the youth is sitting in the DiveMount and moving his fingers alittle while working the controls for his avatar. Looking at the screen on the side of the machine you can see the symbol for the game YGGDRASIL.


	2. Chapter One: The End is Coming

**Chapter 1**

 **The End is Coming**

A Dragonoid Player can be seen walking through a forest. The forest was known as **Dragon Fall Forest** it was a Forest-type Dungeon in Midgard. It also made a natural barrier for the castle that lay beyond it.

As the Dragonoid passes the tree line he disappears in a cloud of light particles with a glass shattering sound effect. Across the fields and on top of a wall a hooded figure is seen lowering a M1 Grand style sniper rifle. With a stern and emotionless face the figure loads another bullet into the chamber, and takes position once again.

Moving past the wall lies a castle. A magnificent castle made out of grey stone holding Mithril, Adamantine, and Quaritzel minerals in it. Between the wall and the castle lies a town, built in the style of medieval Europe, the biggest difference was that there was a indoor plumbing and sewer system. The POP NPCs were walking around like city guards while Civilian NPCs were either going about there day like a person would in that time period.

Looking back at the Gateway in the wall you could see different numbers on it. Those signified which Realm you would go to when traveling through the Gate. With the amount of Guild Members and Cash Items that the Guild Purchased they had one of the most impregnable Guild Bases, with three Realms you had to pass in order to get to the Castle Town. Then you have to navigate the winding roads and face Raid Boss level Monsters in certain areas before reaching the castle gates. Only to be teleported to the next three Realms.

Playing the game as if it were a City-Building game the Players used the Data Crystals, the In-Game Shop, Cash Items, and various other means to expand and create the beautiful Guild Base. With quite a few Players who were also Architectural Studies majors in college almost all the structures in the seven Realms of the Guild Base were masterfully built. There were also teachers/professors in the guild so they had built school buildings as well.

Librarians made up a small population in the guild but they also built libraries across the Realms. These were almost over flowing with books from all eras. The combat maniacs had made Coliseums with the help of the mages and architects in the guild. The mages created testing areas for magics and research archives to hide their findings in. The members who studied law created a Few laws for the Civilian NPCs to follow, such as taxes etc. Many hardcore Role-Players made up the guild as they played songs, conducted trade, ran businesses, farmed, fished, etc. in the various towns/cities/forts/oceans in the Realms they built.

A few of the Role-Players decided to get together and petition for the establishment of a Adventurers Guild. Mostly to add to the whole 'Nation Building' theme in a 'Magical World'. While it was approved the Role-Players themselves had to hire the necessary guild members to build the actual buildings, establish rules, etc. After they finished building it they set out and hired Civilian NPCs to work at the counters and etc. They used hardly any of the Guilds Data Crystals for this project. Probably because it was mostly rich kids wanting to do it.

Some of the Crafting Players decided to showcase their talent by creating lavish items. Some even petitioned for a 'Guild Base' currency using copper, silver, gold, white gold coinage to make it feel more like a country. With those who petitioned for the currency, when the Guild Founders voted on it, it passed, and they immediately began crafting their own designs for the coins. When those Players presented their coins the entirety of the guild voted for the coin design for each coin they wanted.

The copper coin that won was created by Dwarven Player Doloth Amarin, it featured the Guilds symbol in a lighter copper on the heads side, on the tails side was the Guilds weapon, the Halberd of Storm-Weaver. The silver coin was created by Elven Player Narbeth Amarthen, the heads side had an Seraphim female depicted holding her hands in prayer, the tails side was a wreath made out of intricate flowers. The gold coin was crafted by Goblin Player Bolux Luther, on the heads side was the Guild Symbol, on the tails side was the standard World Tree symbol. The White Gold coin was crafted by Golem Player Regi Gigantes, the heads side featured a beautiful engraving of a women holding a starcut ruby, with the tails side having the Guilds Symbol in various gemstones. The coins would be called Lunar Dragon Coins, mainly because the votes were announced during a lunar eclipse. 10 Copper = 1 Silver, 10 Silver = 1 Gold, 10 Gold = 1 White Gold.

The guild members also trained with the soldiers of the multiple armies they had with the Realms. Each army had a Lvl 100 Custom NPC General to lead them. The military was split into three categories, Air Force, Navy, and Army. The Air Force was comprised of Dragoons, Griffin Knights, Air Sorcerers, Air Ships, etc. The Navy was split into Ships and Aquatic Knights/Mages. The Army was made up of Soldiers, Knights, Gunners, Bowmen, Mages, etc.

The Castle held the Treasury, Guild Member Rooms, Throne Room, and various other facilities. It is also where the generals of the armies, and most of the other Custom NPCs were currently at. As the Guild Master aka The Dragon Emperor, sat on the throne he was looking through the In-Game Store. Still shocked that everything was on sale, including some of the most expensive items like Divine Tier Data Crystals, for one Gold. Having just finished a few, long overdue, Guild Raid battles he decided to keep the Mercenary NPCs instead of immediately dismissing them. With the money he received from the Guild Raids, and picking up the Gold and items other Players had thrown all over the towns, he decided to buy a lot of items he normally couldn't buy.

On the ground of the towns he passed through there was also Cash Card items. Something like a prepaid credit card, only for in the game. Using the ones that still had cash on them he bought quite a few items that would've helped his guild if they decided to purchase the items. He also bought some items he thought were cool, like a pair of glasses with a plethora of enchantments on them. Another was a merchants wagon that could hold almost as much as a Players starting Inventory, along with a suit aptly named The Merchants Attire, this gave him Level 10 Merchant and Level 5 Master Merchant classes without rewriting his current class make up.

Waving his hand and dismissing the game windows in front of him he then sat back in the throne. The throne was crafted from Divine Tier materials that the founding guild members found during their early exploits and received for their efforts in World Events. Bringing up the menu to see the status of the Guild Base and NPCs as a whole, he also thought to check on the status of the market and crops. After doing that he checks the time.

23:45:15

'Fifteen minutes left huh?' the Dragon Emperor, Alphonse Von Lusolth, thinks as he begins looking at his friends list. Seeing only two names lit up he proceeds to call the one that isn't heading to his location. "Yo, Momonga."

"Yo, Al. How're you holding up?" the skeletal overlord said as he himself sat on the throne in his Guilds Base.

"Don't know how much longer I have in the world of the living, God having cancer sucks ass. Hahaha" Alphonse says as he looks over the map data that shows his other friend coming in a hurry. _Don't they have a Guild Ring?_ He thinks as he watches the marker fly through the different Realms trying to reach the portal to go through each.

"Don't you have colon cancer?" Momonga says not letting the chance to drop the joke go by.

"Nope, I have heart cancer." the Dragonoid stated as he closed his eyes for awhile. "So how's your guild doing?"

"Well, other than me, only HeroHero logged on. He didn't stay for very long, he said his work is making his real body feel how his game avatar looks." Momonga says downheartedly. "How about you Al?"

"Same, only one of our newer members has decided to log on. They'll probably get here right about..."

"GUILDMASTER!"

"Now." Al finishes as the tiny Elven looking Player burst through the Throne Rooms' doorway.

"Heheh, sounds like a rambunctious child if you ask me, hahahahaha" Momonga laughs before saying goodbye and 'not too die too soon, cus I'll visit you after work tomorrow.'

Having the **[Message]** severed and having his thoughts return back to the area before him he notices the tiny Player kneeling down in front of him.

"Rise, little one." He says that while sending a crying smiley emoji to the elf. Only to receive a angry emoji back as the elf then stood up and used the [Transform] ability of the Doppelgänger Specie to go back to their original look. A short Elven female with short white hair, with a brownish flat nose, wearing Divine Tier Paladin Armor (imagine a slightly taller female Paladin Lalafell from FF:RR). She also has a pair of fairy wings but keeps them hidden.

 **[Create Greater Item]**

Using the spell Alphonse makes a throne for the female to sit on. When she sits down she turns to the Emperor.

"So how's the empire been emperor?" She asks in her small feminine voice.

"Population is steady, I've made sure that all the Civilian NPCs are accommodated and accounted for. The Generals are all present as you can see. Their Lieutenants and Sergeants are on standby. The crop rotation and yields are doing just fine. The Merchants' and Adventurers' Guilds are running properly. We're properly using the taxes to maintain the roads, cities, towns and villages. As well as using some for paying the soldiers and etc." Alphonse answers sounding bored but sending a smiley emoji to the girl. "I'm actually quite glad we decided to create our own currency. It's made some of the paperwork harder but it makes this seem more like a empire than some of the other guilds that have tried copying us."

"Since when did you wear glasses?" The girl asked as she couldn't hold back from it.

"Oh these? I just bought them before you got here." He said as he pushed his glasses up like an anime character. "Everything on the In-Game Store is a single YGGDRASIL Gold. We only have 30 seconds left might want to hurry up."

23:59:30

As the girl proceeds to open the store and purchase items and whatnot, the Emperor closes his eyes again and sits in a more regal position. 'Kneel'. When he says so the NPCs in the Throne Room all kneel as everyone awaits the inevitable.

23:59:55

 _Goodbye everyone._

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

...

00:00:01

00:00:02

"Hmm?"

Authors Note: Okay so I can see that I'll probably be getting flack for the 'size' of the Guild Base, most of the towns, villages, cities, oceans, fields and what not are basically just background art that cannot be visited, the Raid Boss monsters are tamed beasts from the guild members, theirs only five NPC generals, and the Empress NPC is also level 100. The actual 'size' of each realm (that's not the actual castle or castle town) is around 200 square miles. Also about the player that dies in the beginning of the chapter he was shot by a heavily enchanted bullet that corresponded with his weakness and was not at full health when he made it out of the tree line.


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1.2**

 **New Beginnings**

'The game was to shut down but why am I not in my DiveMount in the hospital?' Thinks Alphonse as he opens his eyes and scans the room. Anthurium Blackpetal was sitting in the throne he made with her hand midair trying to press something. Looking towards the Generals and the other NPCs they're still kneeling only they are looking at Anthurium and him. Now Anthurium is looking at him too.

"Flint!"

"Yes your Majesty!" The General of the 1st Army stands and then kneels in front of Alphonse.

"Send out four scouting parties in the cardinal directions in a 1 mile radius, and make sure the outer wall is defended." Alphonse said.

"As you wish your Majesty." With a bow General of the 1st Army: Flint Williams, left the Throne Room.

Turning to the remaining four generals Alphonse noticed something, they were all looking at him expectantly and with worry. Showing them a gentle smile to try and reassure them, he had them all return to their domains to defend them if need be.

"I'd like the rest of you to return to your domains. Fortify them if needed and monitor the Transport Gates, write down who goes through them and what their business is. Also no one is to leave the Outer Gates until the scout teams come back and report. Dismissed!" Alphonse then stands up and heads out of the Throne Room himself to head to his study. "I'll be in my office if you need to contact me. Rachael, bring me the agricultural reports and the other ones I haven't looked at, Anthurium come with me."

As one of the maids, Rachael, went to retrieve the reports the rest of them went about their duties. Two Imperial Guards walked alongside Alphonse and Anthurium as they head to Alphonse' study. The Imperial Guards uniforms main theme was a dark blue armor or robes with gold(70), mithril(65), silver(60), cobalt(55), copper(50) embroidery and crests denoting rank. The two that were currently with them were a Imperial Dragoon Guard and a Imperial Mage Guard, both were Gold Rank(level 70). As they neared the studies door two Silver Rank Imperial Guards opened the door for them and the four went inside.

As the door shut behind them Alphonse sits down in his chair and begins looking over the paperwork on his desk. Anthurium sits on one of the couches while the two Guards stand on either side of the room. The entire time Alphonse and Anthurium were walking though they were having a telepathic conversation.

 _'How can you be so calm?!'_ Exclaimed Anthurium as she mentally starts smashing pots they are passing. _I mean I get that you were always the calm, cool, and collected kind of Guildmaster. But still!'_

 _'Well, let's just say that I'm taking things as they come. The Founding members of this guild...or rather country already know this but you and the others don't. I had heart cancer."_ Alphonse answered as he lead the way to the study.

 _'And before you ask why I used past tense to say that. I've already checked my health and such using my Primordial Dragon of Life abilities. Specifically_ _ **[Observe Life Force]**_ _normally it can be used as a means of tracking a specific person or thing, but I can also use it to check the targets body. Kinda like a X-Ray, and MRI put together.'_

 _'Mumble mumble mumble mumble'_ was some of the last things Anthurium said before they reached the study.

After that they continued to talk until Rachael came in with the reports she was asked for. Another maid came in with some light snacks, of the seafood variety. When Alphonse had finished with the papers and various reports, many were finalized bills for road repair and infrastructure, along with the amounts of grains, minerals, salts, etcetera, it was around four in the morning.

Looking about his study he saw that Anthurium had fallen asleep and was in the form of a Fluffy Fox, one of the top ten favorite pets to get in YGGDRASIL, speaking of which he should go visit his pets soon. Chuckling lightly he picks her up and chuckles some more as she begins to nuzzle up to him. Telling the guards he'll be back soon they nod and he teleports to Anthuriums' room. Laying her down on her bed he puts the blanket over her and teleports back to his study.

Once back in his study he picks up the glass of water that was there and drinks it. He had already sensed that there wasn't any poison or anything like it in the water, just some lemon and lime juice. He took a mental note that he'd have to get used to his new abilities sometime soon. Putting on the Ring of Sustenance he continued to work on other things that weren't in the reports he had received as he waited until the scout report came in. It was another hour before that time though.

 **Outer Wall: North Gate**

Looking around one could see plains with black mist floating up. The black mist being miasma (mana with copious amounts of negative energy) generated low level Undead from time to time. They would labor their bodies over to the gates but would be purified by the Holy aura radiating off of the Walls.

The aura only activates when a large amount of Miasma is present in the vicinity that could effect the inhabitants of the castle-town. The Undead soldiers that would patrol the Walls during their shift would be fine as they were recognized as citizens/guards and wouldn't be disintegrated.

Currently the soldiers in front of the gate are waiting for the return of the scouting team that left two hours ago. The scouting team was made up of twelve individuals: two heavy tankers, two light swordsman, two rangers, three priests, and three healers. This was the typical set up for scouting in a miasmic area, the fact that they weren't back yet was because they were scouring the area for clues to their whereabouts. Either that or they were busy playing with the new equipment that the Emperor sent out for the armies.

Seeing the silhouettes of the returning scout team the guards readied to open the doors but also to strike out at them should they have turned into enemies. Luckily they weren't turned into enemies, so the guards let them back into the barracks. The team then went to report on what they had seen before heading to the bath to wash off the miasma smell.

The captain who took the report then went to the general to give it to him. General Flint Williams then copied the report, filed his copy away and sent the original to his majesty the Emperor.

Sighing Flint took out his pipe and began taking a few puffs. Leaning back in the chair he thought over what he heard in the reports: 'In a one mile radius of here is nothing but an Undead Spawning area. Request for airborne reconnaissance to try and get a better view.'

He would've granted the request but that'll have to wait till daylight before that. Checking the time at 4:30am he decided to get some shut eye before getting up in a few hours. Teleporting to his house in the First Realm he took a bath then went to bed with his wife.

 **Imperial Castle, Emperors' Office**

Having received the news that they're basically in the middle of a miasmic wasteland Alphonse decides to use this to his advantage. By using purification spells one can turn a miasmic wasteland into immensely fertile farmland. Alphonse could do it all at once using a Super-Tier Spell but decided against it and set a plan in motion to have the priests use purification spells around the Guild Base. Also to have Adventurers escort priests and spirit mages to help with the purification of the land and explore it. During that would be the creation of roads and villages that would grow into towns or even cities!

Trying to calm himself down from his imaginary new kingdom/city building game mode, he decided to also send out merchants to the neighboring countries, if there are any. He should have human merchants go first to feel the lay of the land, so there wouldn't be any disputes because of racial issues. Especially since he knew there were a few Undead merchants in the Merchant Guild.

Taking out three forms he contemplated which ones to fill out, the first was the Merchant Guild Registration, the second was the Adventurers Guild Registration, and the third was the Magicians' Guild Registration. Looking at the forms he saw a section that stated he could be part of two but not all three.

Thinking about it he filled out the Adventurers one and the Merchants one, this way when he sent his merchants and Adventurers he could blend in. Drawing up the plans he filled out some more paperwork and looked at the time. It was 5:30am, deciding that he can look over the new papers he was making for himself later he went to his bedroom to change his clothes and came back to the office.

What he was now wearing could be said as more formal than casual clothes, a dark green dress shirt with the Guild Emblem embroidered over the heart in gold, silver, red, and grey thread, and a pair of dark green jeans with black military boots. He then told the guards he was heading to his Garden.

Anyone that purchased, tamed, or otherwise received pets in YGGDRASIL would be given a key. This key acted as a way to open a separate dimension called the Garden. It was where most people would keep their Pets when they aren't using them or playing with them. The Garden automatically fed the Pets and groomed them if necessary and would expand itself as needed and built new areas to accommodate the pets going in.

Some Players had enough pets that a small-to-medium scale dungeon was generated by the key to take care of the pets. Some people never used the item and had their pets attached to talismans or items so they could just call their name and they would come. Others would use them to bolster their Guild Base.

Alphonse kept his pets in the Garden unless he was going to let them out to play. Most of his pets he received from quests and just finding them. Others he tamed and bought. His Garden was around the size of a medium-large scale dungeon. Mainly because of some of the pets breeding, and the larger ones. Opening the doorway with the Garden Dimension Key he stepped inside.

 _One hour later (6:35am)_

After checking up on his pets and playing with them for an hour Alphonse decided to leave and eat breakfast himself. With a red Fluffy Fox on his head he made his way to the Imperial Dining Hall. Before he arrived he made sure to wash up and change clothes again, don't want to eat wearing muddied clothes. Wearing a fresh set of clothes he entered the hall and sat down. He then ordered a meal and waited for it to arrive.

Anthurium had already arrived and was eating a bowl of fruit and oatmeal with a bacon and egg sandwich on the side, to drink she had a glass of orange juice. Thinking that the table was quite large then remembering that it was designed this way by one of the guilds best craftsmen, he didn't bother with it. As he set the Fluffy Fox down on the table for it to not be on his head when he's eating, Anthurium asked him about the situation.

"So how does it look?" She asked.

"Well the markets and economy are doing fine, we'll need to establish friendships with surrounding nations for exporting our surplus crops and goods. That is if we have any neighboring countries. We also seem to be in the middle of a miasmic wasteland, we'll be purifying it shortly and doing a land reclamation project for it so we can soon expand our territory." Alphonse answered as he thanked a maid who had just brought him food for him and the Fluffy Fox.

Looking at his meal he was happy, an American style breakfast of a Farmers omelette, Texas Toast, fruit preserves and a coffee. For the Fluffy Fox was a bowl of various toasted nuts and a bowl of water. After chewing a bite of food Alphonse continued his thoughts.

"After establishing a forward base of operations I'll send out merchants to try and establish the trade between countries. I just wonder how much our monetary standards differ."

"I was talking about if we could go home." Anthurium said meekly.

If Alphonse's memory serves him right then Anthurium Blackpetal was a high school student before being transferred here yesterday. Trying to think of a way to cheer her up he mentions his plan of exploring the world.

"Well how about we try and explore this world a bit longer? I know I'd rather be here than back there thanks." Alphonse says with slight disdain for what Earth had become. Finishing his meal he told Anthurium if she wanted to find him he'd be in his study by 8:30am and with that he left her to her thoughts.

 **Imperial Dining Hall**

 _With Anthurium_

 _'Did he really have to say it like that?'_ She thought, _'I mean I didn't really care for back home too'_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a small girl in pajamas walking into the room holding a teddy bear. The girl looked around and saw Anthurium, so she went up to her and asked if she knew where Alphonse was.

"Do you know where Alphonse is?" The small girl asked.

"Not right now but he said he'll be in his study around 8:30." Anthurium answered as she finished her food.

"Okay...bye then." With that the little girl left.

 _'Who is that anyways?'_ Thought Anthurium as she watched the girl go and walk with a maid.

Lunar Dragon Empire: a guild made during the second year of YGGDRASIL. With close to a couple thousand guild members it was easily one of the largest guilds. Even if some players treated it as a stepping stone to be safe during their low level days, it was still one of the most powerful guilds. It was built with the intentions of utilizing the games 'freedom' and 'creation' aspects to their fullest.

It was a gathering of some of the best craftsmen, warriors, mages, writers, etc. to try and make their own country. They established laws and various other things like national events and such. Due to the amount of members in the guild the number of Custom NPCs provided by them (doesn't include ones made from conquering the pre-existing castle that became the Guild Base) was monstrous, the sheer amount made it almost impossible to count without reaching four digits. _'These people have way to much time on their hands'_ -was a shared quote from five of the nine Founding Members.

As Anthurium was a relatively new Player to the game and therefore member of L.D.E. She didn't know hardly any of the Player Created Custom NPCs. The girl that had just spoke to her was a memento left by one of the Founding Members for Alphonse. But seeing that he hardly ever went to the floor of the castle that had the female members rooms (Girls Dorm) he never saw the girl except in passing as she went about her duties.

Authors Note: Player Created Custom NPCs...aka Personal NPCs, not belonging to the Guild Base, in my story before some Players quit the game they 'gifted' their Personal NPCs to the Guild Base. As long as they don't participate in the defense of the Guild Base during an invasion then they don't get deleted by the Ariadne system. Although ownership is transferred to the guild, they do not register in the Guild Base Custom NPC list. And for some of you who haven't read Overlord: The Exiled, then read it, the Royal Guard are NPCs that have been trained by players instead of just 'gifting' the NPC levels to them. They only Guard the Castle so they're basically like the NPCs on the 8th floor of Nazarick extremely hard to fight against.

I'd like to say thank you to all the Favs, Follows, and the two Reviews. Before you ask yes Ainz will be making an appearance in this story. Just not yet.


	4. Chapter 1-3

**Chapter 1.3**

 **I Believe I Can Fly**

 **Balcony outside of Alphonse's Room**

Opening the door to the balcony by his room, Alphonse steps out into the cool and refreshing morning air. Taking a lung full of air he exhales then uses his Garden Dimension Key he opens the door and calls for one of his pets. Soon after a beautiful white dragon emerged from the doorway, it was small enough to fit through but that was because it could shrink.

It was a Holy Feather Dragon. As the name suggests it had feathers around its head and at the tip of its tail, it has a beautiful golden plumage. Stroking the dragons neck and hearing it chirrup happily Alphonse placed a saddle on it.

Tightening the straps and closing the doorway to the Garden Dimension, Alphonse climbed onto her.

"Let's go Liorenth." Alphonse says as he pats her side.

With that they rise into the sky. Flapping her wings ever so softly Liorenth ascends above the clouds and twirls around as the sun glitters off her scales showering the clouds in a beautiful rainbow. Gliding around on top of the clouds was one of the greatest feelings Alphonse had ever felt. Looking at the custard color tops made him hungry alittle but he ignored it. _'I should show this to Anthurium soon'_ he thought as Liorenth descended under the clouds.

Emerging from the other side Alphonse could see quite far. Looking at the ground he saw that Land Reclamation Project was already starting, and some extremely zealous members of the project had started early. This group had already pitched tents and were starting to dig the foundation to built the fort on.

Looking closer the group is comprised of Dwarves, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Humans, Skeletons, and Kobolds. It brought a smile to Alphonse's face as he saw all these different species working together.

*Guruu~*

*Kraaa~*

Looking down to see what the sound was, Alphonse saw that an Air Battalion had sortied from the Gates. It was comprised of Griffons, Dragons, and Dragoons. They all took off from the ground and went to scout the area from above. The Griffon Knights flew in a 'V' pattern while the Dragon Knights flew in twos or threes.

The Dragoon Knights flew using their enchanted armor and flew in a sort of revolving 'V' pattern. Seeing how everyone is working properly Alphonse decides to pay them a visit, when he finishes his paperwork.

Continuing his flight he had a thought. _'The Dragoons were only part of the Lore for the Guild Base. Could other bits and pieces of the Lore be real now too? Should check into that later.'_

8:25am

"Well, looks like our joyride has come to an end Liorenth." Alphonse says as he strokes her neck.

Cooing happily Liorenth descended back to the balcony and went back into the Garden Dimension. Alphonse then teleported to his study and began working on the pile of papers that were amassed in the few hours he was gone.

 _'I need a secretary.'_ He thought as he finished a few papers.

•••••••••••••••••

 **Imperial Dining Hall**

Having finally finished the papers and feeling hungry Alphonse went to the Dining Hall. There he saw Anthurium again, as well as a small girl he had seen maybe once or twice. When the girl saw Alphonse she rushed up and hugged him, while rubbing her cheek against his stomach. Surprised by it he tried to mentally recall he NPC Data. Getting another surprise he could actually see the girls NPC Data.

Name: Vanessa Lobo

Total Level: 65

Title(s): Dragon God Priestess

Racial Level(s):

Lvl: 5 Dragonoid

Lvl: 5 Dragoness of the High Light

Warrior-Oriented Class Level(s):

Magic-Oriented Class Level(s):

Lvl: 10 Elementalist

Lvl: 10 Wizard

Lvl: 10 Priestess

Lvl: 5 Dragon God Preistess

Production-Oriented Class Level(s):

Lvl: 5 Cook

Role-Playing-Oriented Class Level(s):

Lvl: 5 Bard

Lvl: 5 Princess

Lvl: 5 High Princess

Description: (AN: not going to put anything here)

After reading through her classes and backstory he found out who this girl was. A NPC designed to be one of the Founding Members 'daughter'. Mentally face-palming at the last three lines of the NPCs...well the girls backstory: [Take care of her for me Guildmaster ;) ], she loves Alphonse, she has a legal loli form and a more mature form (20 yr old).

 _'Really Miranda? Did you have to do this?'_ Thinks Alphonse as he hugs the little girl back.

"How are you Vanessa?" Alphonse asks while patting her head.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Vanessa answered while enjoying the head pats.

 _"How do you know her?!"_ Asks Anthurium in a Message.

 _"As the Guildmaster shouldn't I have some idea of how many NPCs we have?"_ Alphonse answers.

"Okay, how about we all eat lunch now." Alphonse said to the two girls. "I'm done with the paperwork for today, so how about we go outside and see how the land reclamation is going?"

"Sounds fine with me." Anthurium answered.

"I can come too right?" Vanessa asks with sparkles in her eyes. Seeing that Alphonse nodded 'yes' she shouted 'yippee' and they ate lunch together.

•••••••••••••••••

After eating a lunch of fish, fries, and salad Alphonse and the two girls, with a few guards and maids, went to the North Gate. Upon arriving they were greeted by the Gate Captain, which was way too enthusiastic about the Emperor himself with Lady Anthurium and Lady Vanessa coming to check on the land reclamation. After explaining that it was in his line of work to come and personally check on the status of the happenings in the Empire, the Gate Captain calmed down a bit and thought _'This is our Emperor, kind, wise, and caring for us citizens. I'm glad my grandparents decided to move to this country all those years ago.'_

With a 'Good work, Gate Captain.' further cementing a favorable impression of himself on the Gate Captain, Alphonse and the girls went through the Gate. Seeing that tufts of grasses were growing already on the previously barren grounds Alphonse figured that some Druids came to help and are currently planting trees and other flora. Summoning some horses from the stable the group head out to one of the fort construction sites.

While passing by workers in wagons heading out after the soldiers set up a perimeter, and others heading back for more supplies, Alphonse and the rest of the Imperial Entourage waved and thanked them for their work.

Reaching one of the forts construction sites, Alphonse met with the hobgoblin in charge of the project. Going over the blueprints for the buildings, walls, and various facilities the hobgoblin, his aides, and Alphonse bounced off ideas from each other for cost efficiency and practicality.

After spending an hour at the site Alphonse and company went to the other fort construction sites. Meeting with the managers and their aides at the various sites, discussing various topics that could come up and the date when to expect the forts to be completed.

(AN: they used a teleportation Spell to get to all of them after the first one)

By around supper time Alphonse and the rest had finished visiting the construction sites so they teleported back to the castle. Almost immediately going to the Dining Hall, Anthurium literally flew there. She was happy to go outside and meet the various NPCs that were part of the guild, but she was still pretty upset from the lack of plant life.

Even if the Druids that were working with the construction crews were planting trees and crops like no other, her fairy side of her had a hard time dealing with it. On the other hand she was feeling rather well despite that, maybe she could visit a forest in one of the Realms that the guild had.

Vanessa walked alongside Alphonse dealing with an inner turmoil of whether or not to hold onto his hand. On one hand she was in her childish form, so it'd look more like a little sister holding onto her brothers hand or a daughter holding her fathers hand. On the other hand she could turn into her more mature form and hold his hand making them look like a couple. It's decided she'll turn into her adult form and hold hands with him.

Changing her appearance using her **[Transformation]** spell she now had blonde hair that reached the small of her back, an ample bosom and buttocks, and her facial features stayed the same but had more of an 'adult' feel to it. Her dress changed as well, to a more form fitting evening gown.

Because of the light from the spell Alphonse had turned around to look at the source. This caused Vanessa to blush and twirl around, as if asking if he liked it. Alphonse taking the hint offered his hand and she took it. Blushing the entire way to the Dining Hall, Vanessa didn't want to let go of Alphonse's hand when they entered but after being seated next to him she let go. Seeing Anthurium look at her questioningly she just smiled and asked for a meal from one of the maids.

Her meal consisted of a small salad, with Ragout Rabbit Meat simmered in a sweet fruit sauce, and a fruit drink. Anthuriums' meal was mainly fruit with a small amount of chicken, with grape juice to drink. Alphonse had seafood lasagna with a bowl of fruit as a side, and a cola pop to drink. The meal was enjoyed in pleasant silence and after it they went to one of the lounge rooms and relaxed for the rest of the day.

•••••••••••••••••

The next morning as Alphonse went to take care of the paperwork he received an urgent message from the Divination Tower. The message was from one of their allied fort-cities, Luminaria Fortress, under the banner of the Luminaria Dukedom. They requested an audience with Alphonse, and for any information they had on this situation.

The first few thoughts running through Alphonse's head were: _'wasn't the Divination Tower only part of the Lore of the Guild Base and we didn't spend too much money on creating the models and everything used. I really need to spend the day looking over some more of the Lore for Nythelond Umaren._

 _Well what I do know right off the top of my head is that the Divination Tower was supposed to be the monitoring station and communications station in the Guild Base. The NPCs there were in charge of the Magic Radios that the Army uses and are used to contact our Allies. They also were in charge of magic surveillance and reconnaissance through the use of The Mirror of Remote Viewing. If I remember correctly they used that to help troop deployment when facing invasions as well._

 _The Luminaria Dukedom is just another group of enthusiastic role-players that used to be part of us. Their whole Luminaria Fortress base is also a role-playing thing for them. If I remember correctly they wrote in their Lore that they were a Colony of the Lunar Dragon Empire. This will be a long day'_

Alphonse thinks to himself as he sighs before teleporting to the Divination Tower. Once arriving he's surprised at the amount of Crystal Monitors that are in there. One entire was was covered with them, each monitor about two feet tall and three feet wide, and about ten monitors tall fifteen monitors wide. With about twenty monitors mounted onto desks that NPCs worked at keeping a constant watch on the surrounds and streets of Nythelond Umaren.

The director of the Divination Tower saw Alphonse and immediately saluted with her hand over her heart, well where it should be anyways. She was a level 30 Surveillance Magic build Mummy. She then greeted him.

"Good Morning Milord. This way to the Magic Radio Room." she said as she lead the way to another room.

Following her Alphonse decides to ask a few questions.

"Director Mumina, I have a few questions if it's not too much."

"No, go right ahead milord." Dir. Mumina says as she continues leading Alphonse.

"Now then, I would like to know who contacted who first and if the other two Allied Fortresses have contacted us?"

"Luminaria Fortress contacted us at about 4:00 this morning after finding the appropriate radio frequency for us to come into contact with each other. We have not heard from either Orion Fortress or Cazzdailia Fortress. We've tried contacting them after being contacted by Luminaria." Director Mumina said as they enter the Magic Radio Communications Room(MRCR).

[AN: Looks like its short for Mr. Crap]

The room itself had about a dozen or so WW2 style military grade Magic Radios. All lined up neatly with various NPCs working on them. Following Dir. Mumina, Alphonse goes over to one of the radios. Given a microphone and a set of headphones Alphonse listens to the speaker on the other end.

 _"Is Emperor Alphonse on yet?"_

 _"Right here, what's the news over on your end?"_ Alphonse answers the speaker _._

 _"Well well well, look who decided to get up."_ The voice said with a light hearted chuckle.

 _"Yeah yeah, so how're you Duchess Luminaria?"_

 _"I'm doing well, how is the Emperor?"_

 _"I'm doing just fine. Nythelond Umaren is in a Miasmic Wasteland, we're currently purifying it so we can farm the land around us. Can't rely on our reserves and interior farmland forever."_ Alphonse tells the Duchess. _"So what's the situation for your Fortress?"_

 _"Not all that great, whilst everyone is doing alright I might need some help with administrative duties and the like. I normally delegated that too my second in command but..."_

 _"He's not there. Well, do you need me to come over and help? Administration work isn't all that hard after all."_

 _"Your presence would be appreciated, not only by me but also the people of the city. Sometimes it's necessary for the ruler of a vassal state to make an appearance."_ Duchess Luminaria says with a lighthearted laugh.

 _"Just keep a homing beacon up so the navigators of the airship know where to go. Hopefully it won't take too long to get there."_ Emperor Alphonse says showing some concern for the Duchess and her people.

 _"What about building a Teleportation Gate between the Fort-city and Nythelond?"_ The Duchess suggests.

 _"That'd be possible and allow almost instantaneous travel to and from each other. Hopefully once we meet again we can reestablish communication through [Message] as well. I have paperwork piling up so I'll let you go for now. See you soon Duchess Luminaria."_ Emperor Alphonse answers before saying his goodbye _._

 _"Yes, see you soon too Emperor."_ The Duchess then cuts communication _._

"Director Mumina contact the Air Force and have them ready a Light Cruiser and three Interceptors for the escort. Tell them I'm visiting Luminaria Fortress, if they ask the reason." Alphonse says to Director Mumina.

"Why not the Battleship _The Crimson Endeaver_ sir?" Director Mumina asks slightly perplexed that Emperor Alphonse wouldn't use the strongest airship at their disposal to visit the Fortress, his protection is above all after all.

 _'That ship was only supposed to exist in Lore though? Same with the Interceptors, this is strange, I'll need to look up different parts of the Lore now and check to see what else has changed.'_ Alphonse thinks to himself before he answers Mumina.

"I'd rather not take the chance on something happening when I am gone. Besides the undersides of the Light Cruisers and Interceptors have a enchantment on them so they cannot be see with the naked eye from the ground. I'll be alright on the journey there."

"By your will Milord." Director Mumina says as she bows her head. Alphonse disappears in motes of blue light as he teleports out of the room and back to his study.

•••••••••••••••••

 **Alphonse's' Study**

After teleporting her Alphonse asked a maid to bring him a pitcher of lemonade and a coup glasses. He then pulled one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out the most recent military report. It was a list of all weapons, equipment, members, rations, and so on. Reading the names of the different branches of the military Alphonse's eye twitches.

' _Army, Navy, Air Force, Royal Guard, Marines?, and Black Ops?... I knew that we had an Army, Navy, Air Force, and Royal Guard because they were part of YGGDRASIL...but the Marines and Black Ops were only meant to be part of the Lore...come to think of it wasn't the Divination Tower also Lore only? Seriously guys I know we Role-Played as a Fantasy-Magic-Country in the game but this is just nuts._

 _The Army was already large with 15,000 Pops NPCs, now it's at 45,000 because of the Lore? Jesus give me a break.'_ Alphonse thinks to himself as he a anime sweat-drop forms on his forehead.

As Alphonse continues to look over the report he makes a mental note to make sure the rations are the proper amount for the amount of soldiers that are now present in his military.

 _'Don't want a starving populace but a well fed army, or a starving army with a well fed populace, or both of them starving for that matter, none of that would be good. Need to make sure that we have enough food stuffs being produced.'_

During the game era the amount of Pop NPCs that Nythelond Umaren had to defend itself was 65,000 spread between the City Guard, Army, Navy, Air Force, and the Adventurers that inhabited the Guild Base. Each had a commanding officer, General, or Admiral that were part of the level 100 custom NPCs.

The Adventurers had the Adventurers Guild Warden who was a NPC trained by one of the Founding Members of LDE.

Now however the entire military might of Nythelond Umaren is 200,000. This includes the noncombatants in the military too, Divination Tower personnel, etc. _I just hope that our food stores are enough to feed my now larger populace and military_. Thinks Alphonse as he continues perusing the papers for more info.

To explain the Marines and the Black Ops branches of the military is rather simple.

The Marines are members of each branch that handle the firearms and non magical explosives. They also are practitioners of hand to hand combat and swords, spears, and/or axes.

The Black Ops are specialists in infiltration, assassinations, and information gathering. The Lore for them made them similar to Ninjas, most of the Black Ops are Doppelgängers and Shadow Demons.

The combat uniforms for every branch has been enchanted with multiple enchants that include [Light Foot I], [Motion Control I], [Endurance II], [Body Reinforcement II], etc.

To explain the Adventurers Guild is rather simple as well. The ranking goes from Copper to Iron to Silver to Gold to Platinum to Mythril to Orichalcum to Adamantite. With Copper being the lowest rank and Adamantite being the apex of the rankings. The use of a precious metals system to grade the worth of Adventurers dated towards the beginning of the 'isekai' genre of stories, so it was only natural that LDE used it as well.

Still looking over the papers Alphonse forgets about lunch and continues working until it was supper time. Thinking that he could use with a meal he goes to the dining hall.

•••••••••••••••••

 **Imperial Dining Hall**

As Alphonse enters the dining hall he sees someone he didn't expect.

"Lumia..."

Authors Notes:

Lunar Dragon Empire Military Uniforms:

Army: the Army's uniform is plate, chain mail, leather armors, a melee weapon, and a shield. The armors themselves have been painted to resemble camouflage colors so they can blend in with their environment more. But if they are to do battle on an open field they use an item to revert the colors back to a silver, grey, and dark blue coloration. The officers have a triangular motif in light blue with a white border on their left shoulder. The motif has silver bands going through it to denote the rank of the officer. The General of the Army has a light blue cape with the LDE symbol on them. (The armor for the Army is a lot more user friendly than the medieval knight armor that it is based on)

Navy: The Navy's uniform is gray pants, gray shirt, with a blue tabard. They wear chain mail underneath the tabard and normally wield a saber or dual knives for combat. The officers have a similar motif on their left shoulders, only it has a grey border and grey bands going through it. The Admiral has a all white uniform with a dark blue shoulder cape with the LDE symbol on it.

Air Force: the Air Forces' uniform is a leather or scale cuirass with chain mail underneath, they have hemp or cotton pants with leather or scale armors on them. Their boots have clips on them to hook onto the stirrups of their saddles, so they have zero chance of falling off their mounts during combat. Their vambraces and gauntlets have been enchanted to pull their weapon back to them if they drop it. As with the other branches the officers of the Air Force have a triangular motif on the left shoulder, theirs has a green border with green bands through it. The General of The Air Force wears the same uniform as the officers only has a cape with the LDE symbol on it.

Royal Guard: the Royal Guards uniforms consist of a enchanted valourite cuirass with mythril chain mail beneath it. Hemp trousers with valourite leg armor, valourite armor for the arms, a deep blue shoulder cape with the LDE symbol on it. The mages in the Royal Guard also wear armor but of the leather variety unless they have levels in the Armored Mage Class. The Vice-Captains have a triangular motif in dark blue over their hearts with a silver border. The Captain of the Royal Guard has a cape like the Generals do.

Marines: the Marines uniform is combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, and mythril alloy armor on the torso, shins, knees, and arms. Like the other officers in the other branches the officers of the Marines have a triangular motif on their shoulder with a black border and bands. The General for the Marines has a black star on his motif instead of bands.

Black Ops: the Black Ops uniform is primarily black Ninja garb that is enchanted to fit their current form. So if they change their forms the uniform changes with them. The Black Ops have no Officers but they do have a commander, they only answer to the Emperor unless told otherwise.


	5. Chapter 1-4

**Chapter 1-4**

 **The Empress, The Generals, and The Lunarians**

 **Authors Note: if you don't already know here's a disclaimer; The Overlord Universe is made and owned by Kugane Maruyama. I own only my OCs and their actions.**

 **If you're wondering why it took so long to get this chapter out, I have zero time on my hands. I live and work on a dairy farm so I don't have much time during certain parts of the year. I hope that you all understand this, as I'd much rather spend time writing or reading than the work load I currently have to carry.**

 **Thanks to Mad_Dan90 for helping with this re-upload of chapter 1-4.**

 **Now then on with the story!**

-X-X-X-

 **Chapter 1-4**

 **The Empress, The Generals, and The Lunarians**

 **-Imperial Dining Hall-**

"Lumia" Alphonse says as he walks through the open doorway of the dining hall.

With a gentle smile befitting her elegant appearance, Lumia gets up from her seat and glides over to Alphonse before kissing him on the lips.

"Alphonse, my dear you should look at your face. You appear to have seen a ghost, not that it would be odd, seeing as how we do have some who work as maids here. Anyways you must be famished from working through lunch." The assertiveness of his NPC 'wife' caught Alphonse off guard but he quickly takes her hand and leads the way.

"That I am honey, although later I would like to ask why you left me with your domestic affairs paperwork, it is time to eat." Alphonse says with just the right amount of sarcasm and seriousness.

After pulling the seat out for Lumia and pushing it into the table like a gentleman, Alphonse sits down. The maids then place a glass of Dragon Fruit Tea in front of everyone, they then excuses themselves to go and retrieve their food.

Tonight's meal would consist of roasted vegetables with a melted cheese for the appetizer. The soup would be a light beef broth with onions and bread to dip in, the fish would be a salt roasted salmon, and the salad would be a simple tossed salad. The main course is roasted rabbit with mashed potatoes with corn and peas as a side dish. Then dessert would be a ruby strawberry sorbet.

Enjoying the meal in relative silence the members at the table are; Alphonse Von Lusolth, Lumia Von Lusolth, Anthurium Blackpetal, and Vanessa Lobo. After they had finished their meal Alphonse motioned for everyone to follow him. They made their way to one of the meeting rooms that the castle had in an orderly and elegant fashion.

 **-3rd Meeting Room, Room of Expansion-**

Upon arriving, the group of four saw General Flint Matchstick, Admiral Laura el Oceania, General Alfa Sintaria, General Yroh'Dahto, and General Vomelsi Hardhammeri Î standing besides one of the seats. After everyone was seated at the meeting table Alphonse took out a map of Nythelond Umaren and its surroundings. Placing it on the table before he spoke in an authoritarian tone of voice.

"Now due to the fact we don't have a whole lot of information on our current situation I'll explain some of the 'game plan' for right now." Alphonse said before taking a deep breath.

"The immediate area around us as far as we can see is a Miasmic Wasteland. What we've already done so far is purify the surrounding area in a 50 mile radius around us. We've also had some of the Druids and farmers till the ground and plant trees and grasses. After seeing how they are growing we'll then move onto crop production." Alphonse pauses as he moves onto the next part.

"We also have already started the construction of four Forward Operations Bases at the 50 mile marks in the cardinal directions. I plan on at least expanding to the edge of the wasteland before pursuing international dialogue. But if we come across another nation in the meantime we'll open a dialogue with them then."

Alphonse then stops to look at the individuals gathered, trying to get a read on them.

"Any questions or suggestions so far?"

"Maybe we should only go to 80 miles in radius for right now. We don't know if this miasma was of natural causation or artificial." Lumia said with her brow furrowed.

"Thanks Lumia. Anyone else?" Alphonse says as he looks to see if anyone else had their hands raised.

"I suggest that if we come across a mountain or a cave system we search for minerals and such. That way we have another source for them, besides using the mines in the Third Realm, sire." General Vomelsi Hardhammeri Î said while stroking his beard and looking at the map.

"To add onto that I suggest that we look for a river coursing through here..." Admiral Laura el Oceania says running her hand across the map.

"... Hopefully it leads to a larger body of water, or better yet a sea. If the books in the library are to be believed, then sea-trade is quite a profitable means of gathering resources and intelligence."

"Thank you General Hardhammeri Î and Admiral Oceania. Moving along to the next order of business, we were contacted at approximately 0400 this morning by Fortress Luminaria. They appear to be in this world as well, as well as in the same situation we are in with not knowing what's going on outside of our immediate area. I've agreed to go there to help reestablish a teleportation gate between our cities." Alphonse firmly stated, gathering his nerve to hopefully not buckle if there's an outburst from one of the Former NPCs.

"I will be taking a Light Cruiser with three Interceptors and two flight squadrons with me as escorts. Anymore and I think Nythelond Umaren would be under-defended in my opinion. This is non-negotiable so don't ask for more." Thankful that there wasn't an outburst Alphonse continues...

"Hopefully the journey won't take too long." Alphonse states as he looks across the table to everyone present. Seeing them nod their heads in the affirmative he continues.

"Whilst that's all I had planned on talking about, does anyone want to bring up another issue that they think should be discussed at this time?"

"Milord about the terms of service for our men and women of arms, I do know that it is a written law for all people to serve at least five years in the military. Also that Adventurers are exempt from these terms of service as long as they participate in emergencies. For those who attend our military academies, can we count one of those years as part of the five years they are to serve?" General Yroh'Dahto asked while looking Alphonse in the eye.

"The people who attend our military academies are doing so because they wish to serve more than five year minimum, and wish to rise in the ranks of our military. So I don't see the point of doing so at this moment. If in the future there appears someone who attends the academy, and does not wish to stay in service of our military after the five years, then we may bring it back up. But, until then we will continue our current stature on the five year service." Alphonse answers while not breaking eye contact with the Voldur General.

"On another point Milord, I was wondering if we could have every soldier learn the proper way of treating firearms. Such as how to clean, fire, dismantle, and reassemble them. I think it'd be in our soldiers best interest if we do so. That way there's less of a chance of someone unlearned about the weapon accidentally hurting themselves." Gen. Yroh'Dahto said with a look of a general wanting.

"I don't plan on replacing all our soldiers with Marines, General. But I do think it'd be best for the entirety of our armed forces to know these weapons. I myself am rather impartial to the M1 Garand I received as a gift from your father, Founder Denil'Lontin." Alphonse said as he remembered the WW2 weapon that he kept in his room.

"Might I suggest using our countries Adventurers to help scout out the areas? Of course they should be the more Humanoid of our citizenry, because if this is anything like what the books in my Creators library is like, then our first meet and greet with the locals will most likely be with humans." General Flint Matchstick says as he looks over the map some more.

 _'Ah, shit! I forgot to have the Warden of the Adventurers Guild come to the meeting.'_ Alphonse hurriedly thinks to himself.

"Yes, if you'd like to inform Warden Mustang, then that'd be appreciated. If I had remembered that he was currently in the capital I would have invited him to the meeting as well." Alphonse admits, eliciting a few chuckles from the Generals.

"I will once the meeting is adjourned, but we should also limit which Adventurer Ranks can participate in this. I suggest it be a Silver Rank and above Quest." Gen. Flint said as he stroked his goatee.

"Granted. That is probably for the best. Anything you want to add General Sintaria?" Alphonse asked the silent General of the Air Force.

"Nothing that I can think of milord. The plan itself is well thought out, and I'm afraid of repeating things that have already been said with different wording." The General said with a playful smile. "But, if I could ask something pertaining to my forces."

"I have no issue with that. By all means."

"Thank you, milord. My question is once we finish this 'Land Reclamation and Expansion' of our country, may we construct a few air fields and Air Force training camps upon the new land?" The General respectfully asks.

 _'I see no issue with this. We'll have to build other bases and such anyways.'_ Alphonse thinks as he scratches his chin.

"I see no issue with this. We'll also construct other military bases once this first plan is finished." Alphonse answers as he notices that no one else seems to have anything to say.

"Without further discussion I formally adjourn this meeting."

"Glory to the Motherland. Hail the Emperor and Empress. Long shall we prosper."

The former NPCs salute, and say the phrase that the Founding Guild Members used to say when they finished with a meeting. Smiling Alphonse salutes back and says his part.

"Forever may we Prosper."

After Alphonse said this, the Former NPCs brought their hands back down to their side and bowed before leaving.

 **-Hallway of the Castle Nythelond-**

"Our Emperor is rather interesting."

"Oh? What do you mean by that Flint?"

"He has a rather non-empirical aura around him. As in he's not what you might think of when you first hear the title, 'Lunar Dragon Emperor'. Does that make sense to you?" Flint explains as he and his peers continue down the hallway.

"Now that you mention it, he's more like a King than an Emperor, at least by some of the standards he would be. But knowing how he's ruled so far Emperor is a good fit for him." Gen. Yroh'Dahto said as he scratches his chin.

"I have to agree, but there is something that bugs me."

"What would that be Laura?" Gen. Matchstick casually asks.

"That's Admiral Oceania to you playboy. The thing that bugs me is that there's no heir to the throne yet. Normally, with a country that has existed for three thousand years, there'd be at least one right?" Adm. Oceania says while throwing Gen. Matchstick a dirty look.

"Whoa, there! No need to get hostile Admiral. We're all on the same side here!" Gen. Sintaria says as he throws his hands up and gets in between the two.

Before long everyone shares a good natured laugh as they head towards their next destination; a bar they frequently visit in the capital.

 **-Alphonse's Bedroom-**

"Ne, Alphonse.~ Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Lumia asks as she and Alphonse sit at a table on his room's balcony.

"Yes, there is something I should tell you." Alphonse says as he looks at her.

Lumia Von Lusolth. The Empress NPC that Alphonse created with the help of Miranda, Charlie Angelos, and Villager C.

She is a Lunar Draconian. The main characteristics of this race is its silvery white hair that has a bluish glow in the moonlight, with eyes deep blue like a ocean contrasting her black sclera whose veins were white like stars. White horns were adorned above her eyes next to her hairline, her ears pointed like an elf's, with small white scales covering them, as well as she also having them around her eyes, and on various other places.

One of the most surprising things is when Lumia blushes her cheeks turn a blue color instead of red. The inside of her mouth is also of blue coloration instead of red as well.

She is currently wearing a light blue cheongsam dress with silver embroidery of roses on it, wrapped on her shoulders is a dark blue shawl to ward off the chilly night air. She also wears no make up except for light blue lipstick.

(The player who designed her 'dress code' said, 'When you think of an Empress, don't you normally think of Oriental clothing?' While she does have western gowns and dresses, she prefers the Oriental style clothing.)

 _'Ah as I thought she probably is too good for someone like me, I just hope that she'll give me a chance with her.'_ Alphonse thinks as he looks at her.

*TAP*

"Honey, out with it. You're thinking instead of talking again." Lumia says in a small huff as she pokes his cheek.

"Yeah, what I'm going to tell you might be a shock but, please refrain from questions until after I'm done. Please?" Alphonse asks as he smiles at her.

Seeing her nod her head he continues.

"My real name is Alexander Monte. I am 26 years old, a human, and... I was dying in the old world. Heh. About a day and a half ago I was hours away from death, but look at me now. Better than I ever was in that world. Sure I recreated my own body with a height modification but other than that everything I physically appear as was how I looked in that world." Alphonse says with a bit of a sullen look.

"The world itself was dying as well Lumia. All because of corporate bureaucracies and their damned greed. They wouldn't have been able to get into power in the first place if it wasn't for the worldwide socialist reform that collapsed in about twenty years. They damaged the world itself to a state of almost disrepair. It was in that world that I was born. It was also in that world where I found YGGDRASIL. It was something known as a DMMO-RPG, Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. That's the world where I met some of the Founding members of this Guild Base, Lunar Dragon Empire."

"That's also where you and all the other people inside Nythelond Umaren are from. Only thing is we crafted you from data crystals and hard work. You were once a Non-Player Characters, dolls of sorts, without emotions of your own too guide you. Just whatever we put inside your Background Lore. Your existence, Vanessa, Flint, Yroh'Dahto, Laura, Vomelsi, Alfa, the Maids, the Royal Guard, everyone and everything here was nothing but Data. Nothing but a series of '1's and '0's pieces, but not wholes..."

*SMACK*

Looking up to see what the source of noise was, Alphonse sees Lumia with her hand on the table, and her beautiful face contorted in rage.

"Alphonse... do not... LOOK DOWN ON US!" Lumia yells.

If it wasn't for the [Silence] spells, and Illusion Magic that covered the balcony one of the guards might have come to see what was wrong.

"We were nothing but dolls, then tell me, tell me why I remember! Tell me why I remember the times we fought to protect Nythelond Umaren from the others that wished us harm! Tell me why I remember crying while holding you, and healing you when you were almost killed in one hit by that World Item Günginür? Tell me, because I want to know! Were those memories fabrications that were created on a whim! What about our wedding day! What about the times when we just walked the hallways of the castle together? Were your words of thanks empty when I listened to you!?"

Breathing heavily after her outburst, Lumia walks up to Alphonse who is also standing. Wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest she begins crying.

"Answer me Alphonse. Don't look down on us. Alexander! Answer me! Please! Was it all ju-?"

Alphonse (Alexander) silences Lumia by kissing her. She tenses up a bit but then relaxes. As their lips part from each other Alphonse drops down to one knee. Looking up at Lumia with tears in his eyes as well.

"Not all of them were fabricated Lumia, but some of yours and the others past was fabricated. It seems I was wrong, wrong about you. Wrong about some of the others here as well." Choking up a bit he continues with his own tears in his eyes.

"Lumia, I want to know. Even though I helped create you to be my wife. I want to know if you still want to-" Before he could finish Lumia answers.

"Yes."

"Bu-."

"No buts! I want to ask you this though. Are you asking me this as Alphonse Von Lusolth, Emperor of the Lunar Dragon Empire, or Alexander Monte, the human who was dying?" Lumia says as she looks into his eyes.

Looking into her eyes with as much intensity as she was looking into his, he answers.

"As Alexander Monte, the man behind Alphonse Von Lusolth, The Emperor of the Lunar Dragon Empire. As the man who helped create you inside, and outside the world of YGGDRASIL. As the one who... as the one who foolishly fell in love with someone whom he believed too perfect for him, and whom he believed he'd never get the chance to hear the voice of!" Alphonse/Alexander declared as he rose with the words he spoke.

Pulling a ring out from his Inventory he held it in front of Lumia.

"Lumia, will you marr-"

Before he could get another word out, Lumia tackled him to the ground and kissed him. As he embraced her, his eyes became wet with his and her tears as they fell on him.

 _'I take that as a yes, I feel like an idiot. Who in there right mind falls for a computer program when there's a girl in the real world who likes you?'_ Alphonse/Alexander thinks as he and Lumia continue making out.

Parting their lips Alphonse takes a sharp breathe before talking.

"Looks like we might need another wedding ceremony." He says with a slight chuckle.

"We don't need to have another one. Besides my dad isn't here too give me away anymore." Lumia says slightly saddened.

"Okay, but would you care to explain?" He asked.

"My parents are retired Adamantite rank Adventurers. My father, Gabriel, is a human and my Mother, Allyvon, is a Elf. So I was born a Half-Elf." Lumia said as she and Alphonse go arm in arm into their room, with a far away look in her eye, and a gentle smile that would melt the hearts of any man.

"Gabriel? As in that Green Dragon Methuselah guy? From The Dragon's Inquisition?" Alphonse asks jokingly trying to get a laugh out of Lumia.

"Fufufu, no, not him Alex. My dad wasn't that strong, but he was quite strong since he was a Adamantite Rank." Lumia says letting out a laugh.

"He taught me Swordsmanship and my mother taught me healing and summoning magics." Lumia continues as she lets go of Alphonse to get ready for a bath.

"I wish I could've met them." Alphonse says as he strips down as well and prepares to go to the bathroom that is connected to their room.

"Alex...~" Lumia says in a sultry tone as she stands behind him in all her naked glory.

"Yeeesss...?!" Alphonse says as he turns around and is stunned by what he sees.

Due to this not being the first time he's seen the naked body of a woman, he has no problem with seeing it. But this isn't the body of just any woman. This is the body of a goddess, that just so happens to be his wife.

Looking up and down her body he takes it all in. Ample breasts that are easily double D's, with light blue areola surrounding a darker blue nipple. The small white scales bordered by silver glimmer in the light making her give off a luminescent glow. The scales that cover her genital area somehow added an air of mystery around her as she displayed herself for him to see.

 _'Thank GOD, we inscribed magic barriers on the windows and around the rooms of everyone. I DO NOT want anyone else to see this.'_ Alphonse thinks as he notices a throbbing in his lower abdomen.

"Fufufu looks like someone is awake.~ Alex... how about we consummate and officially start our marriage?" Lumia starts by laughing erotically, then becoming a bit nervous when she finished speaking.

Walking towards her, Alphonse grasped her shoulders and hugged her.

"Thank you Lumia. And yes if you truly want that, then I would be more than happy to make love to you." Alphonse says with a smile that he didn't know solidified Lumias feelings for him.

(A/N:Yes, I'm skipping the sex scene. Can't write them for my life, and "T" rating. :P)

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"Hehehe.~ We should do that again soon.~" Lumia cooed as she ran her hand across Alphonse's chest.

Rubbing the small of her back, and playfully grabbing her tail Alphonse answers.

"Yeah. I would say tomorrow night, but we'll be traveling to Fortress Luminaria. So I vote 'no' until we get back, or maybe once we get to the fort' city." Alphonse says whilst he continues to play with Lumia's tail.

"If you don't want to have another go, then stop playin-aaaaaaahhhn!"

Lumia starts to speak, but then lets out a moan when Alphonse hits her sweet spot on the underside of her tail.

"As much as I wouldn't mind is going at it for the seventh time tonight, I wanted to ask you about something." Alphonse says as he turns serious.

"You said your mother is an Elf and your father is a Human. Now, I do realize that we probably changed you without your permission... and, uh... I guess what one of the things I'm asking is, do you resent us for turning you into a Lunar Draconian?" Alphonse says as he dares not look at Lumias eyes.

He looks towards the ceiling which is enchanted to mimic what the sky is like during the day and night. He sees a multitude of stars and cosmic matter forming a ripple across the sky.

Lumia mounts him and he looks at her. As the moonlight shines down from the enchanted ceiling her hair gains a bluish glow, which makes it seem like she has a halo over her head. Her eyes shares that glow as well only not as bright. As they look into each other's eyes, Lumia speaks.

"At first, I was shocked that I was chosen to be your wife. I was a bit mad that my race was changed, but after thinking about it I realized that my new race fit my new position well. I mean, I'm a Lunar Draconian now, and the Empress of the Lunar Dragon Empire, and I'm married to a guy I had a huge crush on. Hehe.~" Lumia says while giggling at the last part.

"Back when I first saw you at the training grounds, when I was working to become a Corpsman of the Army, you and a few others were watching us. In all honesty it freaked me out. But you gave us some words of encouragement, and left to another area. I am sure I wasn't the only girl smitten by you.~" Lumia says as she begins round seven.

"To answer your question, no. I don't resent you, nor Miranda, or anyone else. My parents were a bit mad, but calmed down when I told them that I agreed to it, and that our wedding would be in a few months time. Sure, it was a little weird having some memories that I know weren't mine, but ones created to help me love you, but they weren't necessary since I had a crush on you anyways." Lumia answers Alphonse's question as he begins massaging her breast. "Aahnnn!"

"So the Lore we put into your Backstory altered, and added onto your memories. I seriously don't see how you don't resent us Lumia. If it was me, I don't think I could come to accept the feelings that false memories gave me." Alphonse told her as he rose from the bed and began thrusting into her.

"I'm not sure how to answer you there, Alex. Nnnhnnn. But know this; false memories or not, I've had a crush on you for a long time before I was chosen and accepted to have my race changed." Digging her fingernails into Alphonse's/Alex's back she presses her body against him in their moments of passion. "I love you, Alexander. Or do you want me to call you 'Alphonse'?"

"When it's just you and me, Alex or Alexander is just fine, but when we're out in public, then Alphonse is what you're supposed to call me." Alphonse answers as he kisses his Lumia.

As the two climax and fall back into the bed they cover themselves up after cleaning up with magic. They then lay and fall asleep soon after in each other's arms...

 **-Jared's Tavern-**

"I told you that Vodka is the way to go, but noooo you gotsta has a beer!" Flint slurs as he yells as Sintaria who just chuckles as he downs his draft beer.

"I wish you guys would shut up! Your giving me a head ache!" Adm. Oceania says before getting up and leaving the establishment before teleporting home.

Vomelsi and Yroh'Dahto had already left for the night, leaving Flint and Sintaria to themselves. Who soon passed out from their alcohol intake.

 **-Morning of the Third Day. Alphonse's & Lumia's Bedroom-**

After waking up with a sore crotch for the first time in a couple years, Alphonse gets out of bed and gets dressed in some loose fitting clothes. Washing his face up he walks back into the room, and sees Lumia dressed and speaking with a maid to have her bring breakfast up to them.

"Should I message Anthurium and Vanessa to come and eat with us?" Alphonse asks after the maid leaves the room.

"I've already messaged them." Lumia said as she walked with Alphonse to the balcony of their room.

She was wearing a light blue hanfu dress, with dark blue and silver flower embroidery on the seams and sleeves. The materials used were top grade silks and mithril threads, woven by master artisans that formerly made up the ranks of LDE before 'moving' to the Fortress City Orion, where the Artificer managed the city as its Duke.

The silks came from a Demonic Silk Worm who was fed leaves from a Saphiric Mulberry Tree. The trees were extremely hard to transplant, but with help from Players who RPed as Druids and Farmers, they were able to manage a few hundred of the Gemstone Variants of multiple kinds of fruit trees.

The Demonic Silk Worms are Level 65 insect monsters that don't need to be killed to gather their silk. You have one of the caretakers for them 'ask' them for it. Whilst they are bugs, and incapable of human speech, they had the cognitive abilities of a dog.

Once Lumia sat down beside Alphonse, he put his arm around her and gently pulled her close, both enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth. Two minutes before the food arrived, Vanessa and Anthurium arrived and sat at the table. They had both been surprised at the closeness of the other two, but had differing reactions to the situation.

Vanessa, who was in her young adult form, had a face that said, 'Why? I wanted to be first!', and she quickly took Alphonse's other side to which he hugged her as well.

Anthurium on the other hand was surprised at how human the NPCs had become, and was shocked at the way Alphonse was interacting with them. Whilst she was not interested in Alphonse as a man, she respected him as the Guild Master of LDE. She also had her eye on one of the Royal Guards she saw earlier, who just so happened to be of the Fairy Race as well.

After Anthurium sat down, the food was brought for them. The two maids expertly laid the table and silverware out before placing the food down so the four people sitting could place the amount of what they wanted onto their own plate.

The breakfast that was prepared for them today was scrambled eggs, hot cakes, bacon, sausage, and milk or orange juice as the beverages.

 _'It's nice to have real food and not that paste they gave you or spend extra money on giant insects to cook for yourself, back on Earth._ ' Alphonse thought to himself.

As simple conversation began between the girls, nothing that had to do with love interests, they began discussing about what they've been doing for the past two days. Anthurium spent time training with a few Royal Guards and exploring the town. Noticing the gleam in her eye as she speaks about one of the Royal Guards, Lumia smirks as she knew that look.

Vanessa does her duties in the Dragon Pantheon Temple as a Priestess. Which includes cleaning, cooking, and healing the parishioners who come in. She performs all her tasks while smiling and greeting everyone. She also talks with some of the parishioners in case they have any questions about the religion and such.

Lumia mentions that she had been on holiday for the most part, for the last two days which is why some of the paperwork she should have been taking care of was sent to Alphonse instead, to get approval or to just be looked over.

"What sort of paperwork do you take care of Empress Lumia?" Anthurium asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

"When it is only us, just 'Lumia' is fine dear. I take care of domestic items mostly. Like managing the bills and laws that parliament passes or asks approval for. I also oversee the agricultural sectors making sure that the Agricultural Office is doing their job. Although, I don't do too much of it. I also help Alphonse draft speeches like the one he will give today before we depart for Fortress Luminaria. Though this speech I didn't help him write." Lumia answers after she swallows the spoonful of eggs she had.

"That reminds me, Anthurium, you will have to start working or take some classes at one of our academies." Alphonse states after he finished eating. He then adds, "I'm sure you remember from your history lessons that the common folk dislike it when their tax money go to people who don't work."

"Ugh. Yeeees, I remember." Anthurium says with a huff.

She knew that he was talking about a series of extremely violent riots and protests that rocked the USA in the mid 2020s, after the President was assassinated by the opposing political party after he said: 'No, if you don't work you don't deserve a paycheck from the government. That's taxpayer money. If you don't pay into that money then you sure in the hell are not going to be getting that paycheck.'

"Well, we have another hour before I give my speech. I'll go and practice it. Don't want to make a mistake now do I." Alphonse says as he excuses himself from the table to go to his study.

 **-Alphonse's Study-**

After walking in, and excusing the guards from the room so he can practice in peace, Alphonse takes a seat and looks at the speech he had stated writing after going over the paperwork from yesterday. Once he was finished reading he stood up and began pacing.

Thinking back to one of the times he spoke at a entertainment convention he chuckles as he recalls the memory.

:Flashback:

Rolling himself off the stage, Alexander sighs as he gets to the backstage.

"Oh yeah, get up on stage and answer questions why don't ya'." He mutters as he continues wheeling himself forward.

"My, my. Isn't somebody a sourpuss." A new voice says to his left.

Looking towards the voice, Alex smiles.

"Hey Gibby! How's it going?" He says in a clearly better mood than before.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Little Alex." 'Gibby' says with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'll stop calling you 'Gibby' when you stop calling me, 'Little Alex' capeesh?" Alex says as he returns with his own smirk.

"So how was your Q & A panel?" 'Gibby' asks as the two go down the corridor and into the convention hall.

"It went alright. Way too many people asking about future movies and shows though." Alex said as he shook his head. "Anyways, I guess they called you guys for extra security?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm here? To see you? Fat chance you youngling." Gibby says with a chuckle.

"Aw, shut up you ol' geezer. Hey, race you to the snack bar." Alex said as he propelled his wheelchair faster than you'd think someone could.

"You're on cripple!"

As the two race each other they gather the attention of quite a few people. Most surprised at the speed the one in the wheelchair was capable of, but equally surprised at the banter the two adults had going on between each other.

"Hah! I win bitch!" Alex says as he somehow makes his wheelchair pull off a drifting stop near the snack bar.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I let you win, asshole." Gibby says as he breathes a bit heavy from the run they did.

"What?! You're out of breath just from that? What the hell happened last night?! Alisha drain you dry again?" Alex jokes as he looks at his friend, Gabriel Lee Drakes.

"Yeah, but what about you and Minori? I'm pretty sure she'll drain your scrotum. Hell, I'm pretty sure she did that after you guys did that hentai scene for one of her Eroges. The look on Tohyas' face was priceless." Gabriel jokes with Alex as he prods about one of his voice acting endeavors.

"Yeah, she did drain me. I mean, what would expect from a sexy Japanese onee-san type girl when you spend the night with her? Of course we've known each other before so it obviously wasn't-"

"You don't need to justify you and that pink slime going at it like dogs in heat. Not to me." Gabriel said as he and Alex get some food from the 'Staff Only' snack bar.

"I wasn't justifying it for you I was doing it for the readers." Alex says ,making one of his bad, 'breaking the fourth wall' jokes.

"Man, you know those are terrible, so why the hell do you keep making them?" Gabriel says as he catches the eye of a rather nice looking nurse cosplayer.

"Heh, you just don't like my sense of humor do you?" Alex says as he and Gabriel go to a table.

"Anyways, Alisha will be coming over soon when she's on break." Gabriel says as he eats a roasted grasshopper leg.

"It's always 'bugged' me on how we use insects as livestock now, instead of you know, livestock animals." Alex says as he eats a handful of crickets.

"Make one more bad joke, and so help me God I'll beat your ass." Gabriel says obviously not in the mood for his younger companions antics.

"Anyways, you still hate being the center of attention, don't you? I mean hell, you'd make a damn good actor." Alex says in a attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, I do. Unless it's friends and family then no way am I getting on a stage or in a movie. Public speaking ain't my thing either." Gabriel flatly answers as the two eat.

'Let's hope he never finds the videos Alisha put up of him singing and reciting famous movie speeches.' Alex thought as he finished his food.

"You should've seen the audience though when you were up there. They love you man." Gabriel says as he stacks the food trays above a trash bin.

"I was up there. I could see quite a few of them. Yeah, but sometimes I just don't feel it. The fans don't really know me, and I'm not an actor that's going to be remembered except for my starring role as the Dragon Ryotongsnir in the Drapocalypse movie. Jesus, couldn't they have came up with a better name?" Alex says as he takes a drink of his soda water.

"Yeah, you'd think that the movie industry would have excellent naming sense. Truly, it seems like in the last one hundred years the names of movies are just reworded versions of older titles.~" A new feminine voice was heard as two pairs of high heeled footfalls could be heard.

"Alisha and Marion, fancy seeing you here?" Alex says with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking good honey. Hello, Marion. Don't mind the blonde bozo he just got off his Q&A panel not too long ago." Gabriel greets his wife and their friend.

"Oh, so does that mean he's already made his terrible jokes?" Marion said as she and Alisha sat down with the two gents.

"Hey! They're not terrible. The only way they'd be tear-rible is if they were made of paper!" Alex says with a straight face.

The other three watch him seeing if he's going to crack first. It was Marion who did though.

"Good grief. You're such a dad! If not by having a child, it's your fucking jokes that make you one!" She says as the group of friends share a laugh.

Not caring that the people around them are staring at them like they've grown another head...

:End of Flashback:

Looking at the grandfather clock in his study, he sees it's time to go to the Throne Room to finish the preparations for his speech. He uses a [Requip] spell to instantly change his clothes to his [High Emperor Robes] set he received when he gained the High Emperor Role-Playing Job Class.

It was a rather simple, yet elegant design of dark blue trousers with grey greaves with light blue engravings on them. For his torso, it was a dark blue almost black dress shirt, and a lighter shade of blue gothic style royal tailcoat with dark silver patterns across the fabric. He wore the coat buttoned up and had a another shade lighter blue ascot around his neck. The ascot itself was also adorned with beautiful gothic style patterns in darker blue and silver.

As he left the study and made his way to the Throne Room, he went over his speech one more time. While the speech wouldn't be very long, he'd be speaking in front of the largest audience he'd ever spoken to live.

"Well, it's time for me to get the show on the road." Alphonse said as he entered the Throne Room.

The Throne Room was modeled as a spacious room with seats for the nobles, parliament, and the senate. The throne itself was at the back with the Lunar Dragon Empire's flag draped on the wall behind it. A moon between two dragons on a shield, inside a border of a intertwined double oval. The moon of the insignia was enchanted to copy the lunar phases of the actual moon. Which happened to be a full moon.

The field of the flag is a dark blue in color due to being made from woven Saphirathil silk threads. The two dragons and interwoven double oval border are made from mithril and gold silk threads intertwined with each other. The moon is made from Ilunitite silk threads. The shield is made from Adamantite threads.

The floor of the room itself was made from Vesmietium Marble, deep rich blue mineral with gray smoke-like lines across its surface. A kind of mineral that absorbed the mana from the ocean floor of one of Vanahiemrs oceans. It was cut into two foot by two foot sections and had Adamantite interweaving between those said pieces.

Another part of the floor was a silver colored stone that was shaped in a square as well with the same dimensions. This stone-like material is known as Drayrhil, a mineral that was harvested inside a Dragon Vein in the Svartálfheim realm of YGGDRASIL.

When viewed from above one could see that the placement of the Vesmíetium Marble and Drayrhil Plates was similar to that of a chess/checkers board. Although in the center of the room there was a different pattern.

A twenty foot by twenty foot square of Vesmíetium Marble slab sat in the center of the Throne Room. Inside of the square were four circles, the outer most and largest one was eighteen feet in diameter. Sitting inside of that was the second largest at sixteen feet in diameter. The third one was ten feet in diameter. The last and the smallest circle was eight feet in diameter.

The circles themselves were made of a mithril, silver, and a titanium-like alloy called Sneilthil. This alloy has doesn't have as large of a magic conductivity as other mithril alloys, but it does have a very high durability and can sustain the spell for longer periods of time than other alloys.

Underneath the Sneilthil rings is an Adamantite, copper, and orichalcum alloy named as Yokrilite. This alloy acts an a insulation around the Sneilthil ring to help with its low mana conductivity. What it does is it does not allow mana to pass through it, and it rebounds it, and contains it inside the ring so as to allow a greater amount of mana to be used in the application of the spell.

Atop these rings lay a series of two inch thick and two feet in diameter discs, that had symbols like runes engraved on them. The discs themselves were Vesmíetium Marble that had grooves cut into them to allow the metals or alloys to sit inside of them. On the heads side was the symbol or rune, while on the tails side was a ring that touched the two rings of Sneilthil.

The metal or alloy used in the symbol/rune on the disc are important to the spell being used. Each metal and alloy has a different mana conductivity and durability, much like a metals electrical conductivity and durability. Only with metal and alloys that are magical in nature, depending on where they've been harvested from, they can also have certain properties and affinities themselves. Such as Saphiratite, which is a metal that has a rather high affinity to water spells if used in the conjuration process of the spell.

The twelve discs, or rather Keystones, are placed on the rings. The first set of rings have eight of the Keystones placed at the points of a compass. The cardinal directions have a Saphiratite Keystone in place, while the Primary Inter-Cardinal directions has a Soliosil (light element affinity) alloy Keystone. The inner most Rings have four Iathil (air/wind element affinity) alloy Keystones in place at the PIC directions.

Sitting in the center of the magic formation was a crystal ball like object. This is a magic item known as the [Mirror of Ilscia]. It is an item similar to the, [Mirror of Remote Viewing], only this one allows for two way viewing.

You can see more than just the image of one other 'mirror'. First you choose a 'core mirror', and then you add another 'receiver mirror'. After doing that you can add an almost infinite amount of 'receiver mirrors', but no one has gone that far yet.

The [Mirror of Ilscia] that is placed in the center of the formation is the 'core', whilst the 'receiver mirrors' are placed atop fountains in each city/town/village across the Lunar Dragon Empire Guild Base. There's also ones in the FOBs that are being constructed.

Moving on from the floor, and the intricate patterns that adorn it, the Throne Room had a second floor balcony, this is where merchants, Adventurers, and the general populace can sit and witness the proceedings of the Throne Room.

The ceiling extended a ways beyond that, and held three grand chandeliers. They were not lit right now, as the sunlight from the windows allowed for more than adequate lighting. However, when they are lit the flames themselves are actually CandleFire Elementals, a subspecies of Fire Elementals that prefer being set upon a candle.

No matter how small they are, they are by no means weaklings. At level 25 you would think they are, but when they're atop a candles' wick, and in a group they can even defeat a level 60 Player. If the Player is an idiot, of course.

Upon finishing giving the room a look around, Alphonse makes his way to the Throne. A beautiful work of art, with a high set back and blue velvet cushion to sit upon, and lean your back against. The wood that made the frame of the chair is a type of magical wood species named, 'The Living Metal Wood'.

This particular tree species grows in areas with high mana density and magical metal ore deposits. The trees grew their roots down into the veins of the ores and absorbed the magical properties of the metal. The throne is made from a Adamantite variety of the species. The engravings upon the wood depict different plants and animals with a crown surrounded by two wings motif above the occupants head. Sitting upon his throne, Alphonse cannot help but smile as he sinks into the cushion.

 _'Haaaaaah, this is comfort is by far more enjoyable than anything I felt on earth.'_ Alphonse muses as he looks about the room to see everyone present and in their places.

Lumia sat on the throne of similar elegance and quality to Alphonse's left. Anthurium and Vanessa sat in one of the raised seats on the side of the room. In relation to Alphonse's view, they too were to his left.

Nodding his head to the maids in the room, they then proceed with one of the steps to the magic ritual. They gather at the Cardinal and Primary Inter-Cardinal Directions of the magic formation, and use a water elemental spell to pour water onto the formation.

"[Mana Channeling]" Alphonse says while pointing to the magic formation in the center of the room.

What happens next shocks Anthurium, as she had never seen the phenomenon before.

As the magic formation activates, the water the maids are pouring on, forms into a large bubble. It then levitates the [Mirror of Ilscia] to the inside of the bubble, which raises to about four feet off the floor and grows to be about 20 feet in diameter. It then begins to rotate and shows the images of various towns, villages, and the newly constructed FOBs as well as the civilians of LDE.

"I thank you all for gathering at the [Mirror Fountains of Ilscia] this morning. To begin with, at the midnight hour three days ago our capital was transported from Midgard, to our current location. I do not have a name for it, but if you know someone that is part of our current land reclamation effort, then you will know that we are currently in a miasmic wasteland." Alphonse said as he spoke to the projection, looking at his citizens reactions.

Some of them were shocked whilst others knowingly nodded their heads.

"Whilst this development is shocking, what I'm about to tell you will hit some of you quite hard. When this Metastasis Event happened, we lost communications with our allies. The only ones we've been able to re-establish communications with has been Fortress City Luminaria. For those of you who have family in either Fortress Cities Cazzdailia or Orion, I offer my condolences. It pains me to know that we've lost some of our loved ones, but I'm happy to know that we have at least one of our allies here that we can count on." Alphonse said as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he saw the looks of grief and sadness on his people's faces.

As well as some people holding onto their loved ones while crying. Giving them a few more moments to mourn, Alphonse looks around the Throne Room. He sees Vanessa and Anthurium holding their heads down, while most of the other occupants of the room held theirs down as well. Lumia on the other hand held hers level, as the Royal Guards held theirs level as well, and glanced at Alphonse as if to tell him that the country will make it through this.

"Hmhm" Alphonse clears his throat before continuing.

"I've told my Generals and some of the members of our parliament what our course of actions will be for the time being. Our first course of action will be to strengthen our capital, which we are doing by building the forward operating bases in our cardinal directions. From there we will be pushing forward with our land reclamation. We can't go too fast now because the land itself needs to heal properly."

"While that is being done, I will be heading to Fortress Luminaria. They've placed a beacon signal up so our airships can find it. Once I am there we will be re-activating the Inter-City Teleportation Gates, so commerce can once again flow between us. As well as those who have family there can travel safely." Alphonse said as he was drawing the rather short speech to a close.

"As we have done so before, we will protect our people from what we can. We are a country that believes in peace through strength. That is what gifted us you, our citizens. Citizens that would be turned away from the more xenophobic countries. Some of you that belong to a younger generation might wonder why I and my fellows say, 'peace through strength'. Well, I tell you. In this country, we allow you to aspire to be who you want to be. Yes, military service is compulsory..."

Alphonse paused briefly for effect before continuing.

"... Our military is one of the ways our country is able to survive, and without it we are weakened rather greatly. We have been attacked before in the past because of who we allow as citizens, but we have always persevered. There have been many who came through our halls who've wondered how this is all possible, how all these different races can live with each other. There have been those who have slandered us. Calling us a, 'false haven'." Alphonse took a breathe and stands before continuing.

"That question and those actions have been answered. The reason we can all live together is because we all have a common goal. To live free from persecution, and those who wish us harm. The reason we are not a 'false haven' is because we are a nation that is built by a foundation of laws. The reason we have our army is to protect our people. Those who wish us harm have learned that peace is what we wish for, but peace comes at a cost you know. We may bow for it, we may pay for it, and we may bleed for it, but.."

Alphonse pauses to catch his breathe and let his words sink in.

"But we will not surrender for it, and we will not run from the battle to secure our freedom and peace. Nor will we let those who ask us for help or our allies, fight their battles alone. Those are a few of the reasons why 'peace through strength' is said by us. Because without strength, we cannot provide to you, our children and our citizens the freedoms and liberties that we the founders of The Lunar Dragon Empire have promised to you when you become our citizens. And as citizens of this empire we are... LUNARIANS!" Alphonse shouts the last word as he stood before the throne with his fist raised in the air, the passion clear for all to see.

After a second or two the civilians that could be seen on the floating [Mirror of Ilscia] projection started to cheer. While the civilians were cheering Alphonse began to sing.

"Although I wandered far,

My heart enshrines thee yet.

We write our names on history's page

With expectations great

Strict guardians of our heritage

Firm craftsmen of our fate.

Bless the Lunar Dragon Empire

Grant eternal freedom and unity

To its women, men and children

Bless the Lunar Dragon Empire and its people

They will never avoid the rough battle

To defend their land and their home

As well as the altar of the mother country,

Their altar.

Our glory and our covenant

And a duty to be faithful

Moves us, moves us.

Motherland, would be always filled of happiness

Us all your children: Lunarians

When the morning skies grow red

And o'er their radiance shed,

Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light.

This is the country of every tribe,

With glowing hearts we see thee rise,

The strong and free!

It is necessary to cover with a veil

The past times of Calvary and cross;

Let now the blue skies be adorned with

The splendid light of the concord.

Ever striving, ever seeking

Dwell in love and unity."

As everyone in the Throne Room finished singing the LDE national anthem with Alphonse, Anthurium didn't know the lyrics so she just mouthed them, and then the enlarged [Mirror of Ilscia] projection faded away into fog.

The Royal Guards that were stationed next to the maids then gathered the [Mirror of Ilscia] Orb and the Keystones and put them in one of the rooms connected to the Throne Room. They then returned to their stations.

"Is there anything that needs to be brought up at this time?" Alphonse said as he looked at the various people gathered in the room.

Most shook their heads 'no', while some just had a slightly blank look from the drastic change of mood in the room.

"No, milord. I don't believe there is anything that needs to be addressed right now." A member of the parliament said as he rose from his chair.

Before they could speak again, Alphonse spoke up in a commanding tone.

"I'd like someone to take an inventory of the Royal Treasury. As well as the Head of the Magic and Science Research Department, Alfred de Fresco, to look into different spell algorithms and such. It might prove useful to us in the long run."

"It shall be done." The member of the parliament said as he saluted Emperor Alphonse.

He then looked at everyone standing and nodded in approval.

"Glory to the Motherland, Hail the Emperor and Empress, Long shall we prosper."

Was said by a chorus of voices from everyone in the room.

"Forever may we Prosper."

Alphonse answers as he then makes his way to Lumia as the rest file out of the room, save for the maids, Vanessa, Anthurium, and half of the Royal Guard.

"The Airship should be ready within an hour so I you want to come with me pack some of your things." Alphonse said to the three girls as he took Lumia's hand, and began walking with her.

"I'll go take care of that right away!" Anthurium says as she teleports to her room.

"I will be staying here and taking care of my duties as a Priestess. I would not mind coming once the Inter-City Gates are working though." Vanessa says as she walks alongside Lumia, who is clamped onto Alphonse's left arm.

As the trio walk back to Alphonse's study they simply enjoy the company of each other. The hallways in the castle were built to be large and have high ceilings to accommodate the naturally larger species of their citizenry.

The walls of the hallway were adorned with paintings of landscapes in YGGDRASIL, as well as the personal flags of some of the members of LDE. They were mainly there for decoration, as they provided no buffs, or had any enchantments whatsoever. All they did was make the walk through the hallways better. Reaching Alphonse's study, Lumia and Vanessa sat on one couch while Alphonse sat on the opposite one.

"Vanessa, I'd like to thank you for staying here. While I wouldn't mind you coming with us, it says a lot to me when you're placing your duties as a Priestess in such high regard." Alphonse says as he looks at the young woman in question.

"Oh, not at all Alphonse! While I would love to come with you, I am a bit squeamish with uh... heights." Vanessa says as she blushes from her confession.

 _'Oh, my... A dragoness that is afraid of heights...who'd've guessed?_ ' Alphonse muses to himself with a soft chuckle.

"Then you might not want to be on top of Alphonse when you two finally get together in bed.~" Lumia nonchalantly states as she sips her iced tea.

Meanwhile, Vanessa is redder than a tomato, and waving her arms around in her Loli-form like an anime girl, with her wings also popped out adding to the cuteness.

"Heh. That was quite the tease there Lumia." Alphonse says as he drinks some of his half and half iced tea and lemonade. (Yes, he's drinking an Arnold Palmer. They're nice to drink during the summer.)

Vanessa quickly finished her tea and stands up, still flushed in the face.

"I-I-I have to go do my Priestess duties!" She then makes a bee line for the exit.

Before opening the door she turns and leaves after saying...

"I don't know how to say this, but my heart isn't ready for mating with you yet your majesty. But I hope that it'll be settled by the time you come back from Luminaria Fortress."

Without waiting for Alphonse's reply, she hurriedly walked out the door to one of the Teleportation Terminals used by the servants. Similar to an elevator, only a teleporter.

"Maybe if I was still human, I wouldn't have this feeling of wanting to jump her right there and then. Must be because I'm a Dragonoid now that I feel like conquering her. Hmm... Lumia when you had your race changed to a Lunar Draconian, did your sexual preferences or habits change at all?" Alphonse asks Lumia after taking his eyes off the door that Vanessa exited the room from.

"Not entirely. I never had any thoughts about love or sex until you came with some of the other Founders to my Corpsman training. Though one of the things that did change was I feel hostile to females that I don't think meet the requirements to be in bed with you. Another change is that, if I feel that a female is worthy of sharing a bed with you and me, I find I don't mind polygamy." Lumia says as she answers him while finishing her iced tea.

A knock on the door was heard, and after being told they can come in a rather busty and short maid came in.

"Milord, Milady. The Airships are ready. I was told that you'll be boarding the The Andromeda, the Light Cruiser Class airship. When you are ready allow me to guide you." The maid said as she awaited their answer.

"I am ready, are you?" Alphonse says as he stands and offers his hand to Lumia, which she graciously accepted.

"Yes. I am ready dear." she turned to the maid. "Have you sent for Lady Anthurium yet? She said she was going to come with us."

"Yes, milady. Lady Anthurium should be making her way to the airfield as we speak. Without further ado, please follow me your majestys.~" The maid then turned around and lead them to the Teleportation Terminal.

When she turned around Alphonse figured out why her height and breast size were the way they were. She had a demon tail, signifying her heritage. But that wasn't the only thing it confirmed for him.

"It seems I'm not only attracted to dragon-blooded women." He mutters quietly to himself, atleast he thinks he did.

Giving him a quick thrust in the ribs, Lumia then masks this from the passing servants by hooking their arms together.

"I heard that." Lumia whispers to him darkly.

"Really? I never would've guessed," Alphonse sarcastically said, earning him another jab.

Thankful that his level 100 body granted him enough defense for the jab to not hurt as much, he ignored it as he spoke softly to Lumia.

"Even if I feel an attraction to her, unless it is reciprocated I don't believe I'd act on it. Besides, I have you next to me, and that's all that I need at the moment."

Alphonse quickly turned the situation around with some smooth talk he learned from Gabriel.

"You sure are a sweet talker.~" Lumia cooed as she squeezed Alphonse's arm into her cleavage.

Alphonse just nodded as he wasn't going to fight her over it. He then noticed something else about the demonic maid. She kept glancing back at them and giving him a seductive look. It was then he remembered where this maid came from.

"Zaria?"

The maid turned around, and had a happy expression on her face.

"So you remembered master?" The maid said eagerly.

"Yeah, I remembered your name. The 'master' part isn't necessary though, so I don't mind if you drop it." Alphonse says as he walks to her.

He then embraces her in a hug.

"To think that little demoness I plucked from the river would grow into such a young woman." Alphonse says as he rubs her head.

"Mmmm. You even gave me a name. Zaria, meaning 'One from the River' in my mother language." The maid known as Zaria said as she hugged Alphonse back.

After their embrace ended, Lumia walked up to Zaria and hugged her as well. She then looked back at Alphonse and began walking arm in arm with the maid. Seeing nothing to do besides follow the two women Alphonse did so with a warm smile...

-X-X-X-

A/N: Again I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I live on a farm and it's spring(technically summer now) so my work load has been heavier. I was going to post this earlier but I couldn't find a decent place to stop, so if it seemed abrupt sorry.

And yes I came up with the LDE National Anthem and thought it'd be cool if they had one. Since to me a National Anthem is something that should unify the citizens of the country. I suggest that those in America that are reading this look up the full Star-Spangled Banner, I was shocked that our National Anthem had more than just what we sing at football games.

A couple videos I think people should see (just copy and paste into the YouTube search box); /M1wLtAXDgqg | /nDnXcw6euIE

If some of the character interactions are a bit abrupt and such sorry, I'm not used to writing dialogue and interactions with characters yet.

The chapter uploads will be quite sporadic, so again sorry about that.

A quick shout out to MadDan90 and his OC Gabriel. I recommend reading his story, "Of Dragons' Sorrows & Souls Reborn". Definitely a good read in my opinion.

If you can guess who the other two characters who get mentioned in this chapter kudos to you.

Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite if you think it deserves it, please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 1-5 Oh Hey, An Airship

**Chapter 1-5**

 **Oh Hey, An Airship**

 **Authors Note: First is like to thank everyone for their patience and for everyone that enjoys this story that I'm writing.**

 **Secondly I'd like to remind everyone that I own nothing except my OCs and everything about them.**

 **I'd say more if I could think of it, if I do then it'll be at the AN at the end of the chapter so without further ado here's the next chapter.**

 **~{¥}~**

 **Chapter 1-5**

 **Oh Hey, An Airship!**

 **Airfield 1A**

After the blue light from the teleportation died down Alphonse and the two women walked out of the terminal.

The sight that greeted them would make almost any Earthling shit themselves.

Before them was a fantasy/steampunk inspired airfield; there were griffons, drakes, wyverns, giant birds of prey, and pegasi with their riders; a couple squadrons worth of Winged-folk, alongside a couple squadrons of Aerial Combat Sorcerers.

The Aerial Combat Sorcerers of LDE were basically Sorcerers that fought in the air...hence the name...anyways. Their uniform closely matched that of the Riders in the Air Force. A light grey jumpsuit, combat boots that come up to the knee, a scale or chainmail vest with a leather or metal breastplate, and an overcoat that has fur around the collar.

Each Sorcerer had a battle-staff with a nightstick as a sub-weapon. The weapons wielded by them were magic items that amplified their magic. If they wanted however they were allowed to have a glaive or other bladed weapon as the main or sub-weapon.

While the Riders wielded a variety of two-handed weapons such as; halberds, spears, and staffs. Their sub-weapons were for if they had to fight on the ground, they were swords, maces, axes, etc.

All member of the Air Force that are Aerial Combat roles have the same fully encompassing helmet. According to Lore the visor has been enchanted to mimic a HUD that helps with targeting, has a mini-map, shows the amount of mana left in a Aerial Combat Sorcerers Backpack or how much the wearer has, etc. The helmet also has a air filter/respirator installed.

The backpacks that the ACS wear holds two small air-tank like objects that hold aether. The aether that is held in the tanks powers the [Fly] enchantment that is present on the ACS soldiers boots. Whilst on a high grade equipment the enchantment might not need the extra aether to power it, on lower grade equipment it is necessary for the ACS so they can stay in flight for longer periods of time, as well as control their movement speed.

While Alphonse was thinking over the Lore and equipment of the Air Force, Lumia was intently watching a certain thing brand new Rider Cadets were performing.

"Ah the Riders Rite of Passage a ceremony in which it bonds the Rider Cadet to their Mount. It's a necessary Ritual to go through for one to get the Rider Job Class. It's split into groupings based on which Mount you contract. It holds a double meaning for Mounts that have a Humanoid form." Alphonse explains lightly after seeing Lumia watching the ritual.

"The double meaning to it being slightly obvious as it's alluding to marriage." Lumia states as she, Zaria, and Alphonse make their way across the airfield.

 _'It is still hard to believe that all that hard work we put into building this place is paying off like it is. If only you all could have seen this, I'm sure you'd be just as shocked as I am.'_ Alphonse thought to himself. _'We really went all out in the Background Lore of our Nation didn't we? Now that I'm thinking about it I really need to go over almost every book in my study. Need to make sure I find every piece of Lore that we wrote into this place so I don't get surprised at an inopportune moment.'_

 **~{¥}~**

On the far side of the field was their ride.

One Light Cruiser with an escort of three Interceptors and two flight squadrons.

The Light Cruiser, if you could call it that, had a running length of 680 feet, was 110 feet at her beam, and her draught was 60 feet. She was christened _The Andromeda._

She had seven, magically run, turbine like engines. Two on each side to control ascension and descending, and three at the tail to control the speed the ship travels. The engines were made with magical and non-magical metals and alloys, constructing it this way helped keep costs and maintenance down.

Believe it or not some magical alloys require a lot more nitpicking than non-magical alloys.

On the underside was a gondola that ran almost the whole length and width, it was a dark silver in color with windows all around it providing a 360 degrees view from it. Whilst it might not look it the entire structure is sea worthy and can work as a naval vessel if necessary.

Not noticeable from the outside and on the ground, _The Andromeda_ has cloaking enchantments that render it invisible to enemy radar and the naked eye when activated.

It's armaments include two forward main battery's, two secondary battery's directly in front of the gondola, a secondary battery on either side of the gondola, and a after main battery behind the gondola. All battery's are twin type turrets, main battery's are 1.75 times larger than the secondary battery's, and what is shot through them is either normal large arms rounds or magic rounds.

On her top was enough space for the three Interceptors to land and take off with ease, it also had clamps to hold the smaller aircraft in place whilst it was on there. There was also a type of airlock entrance that was used by the crews of the smaller aircraft to safely enter the larger airship. The ACS would either enter through the airlock on top or the one that is in the back of the gondola.

The three Interceptors were all of the same make and model. The overall appearance of them was similar to an airplane. Only the most of the wings were replaced with smaller turbines similar to the ones on _The Andromeda_ , they could also swivel slightly to perform advanced maneuvers. The total length was roughly 70 feet and the wingspan was 35 feet with the cabin being 15 feet wide. The total height of the airships are 15 feet.

They were manned by a six person crew; the pilot, the navigator, two rear gunners, a gunner up top, and a gunner below. The ship also had a decent size cargo hold in case it needed to transport something.

The Airships of LDE would be named either by the first captain, crew, or decided between the two groups. The ship _The Andromeda_ was named by her first captain along with his crew. The first crews of the Interceptors named them; _Oh Look, An Airship_ | _Lightning Feline_ | _The Drunken Goose,_ the ones who named the first airship definitely had family in the LDE Allied Marine Corp (LDEAMC) because that humor would fit right in.

Making their way across the airfield, all the soldiers made sure to give a salute as they passed by which Alphonse and Lumia returned with a wave of the hand or salute. Once they reached the open airlock doors of _The Andromeda_ they were greeted by the captain and his crew. After a firm salute between the groups the captain welcomed Alphonse, Lumia, and Zaria onboard.

"Welcome to _The Andromeda_ sir. I am Gallius Revven, the Captain of this airship. We'll commence our voyage in roughly fifteen minutes sir. If I may suggest the view from the bridge, the Observation Deck, and the top are the best for scenery." The greying and slightly grizzled man said as he brought his arm down from his salute.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Captain." Alphonse said as he followed him into the ship as the crew gathered the rest of the crates off the airfield and into the cargo bay of the airship.

Following the Captain to the bridge they passed by the galley, and the crew quarters before they made it to their destination. After the last crate had been loaded and strapped in place the crew went about lift off procedures.

"Start the engine." Captain Revven said as he stood at his station in the bridge.

"The beacon from Fortress Luminaria is on sir, we have our coordinates." The navigator said as he sent the coordinates to Captain Revven to see.

"Excellent."

"Adequate thrust has been achieved sir, beginning ascent." The pilot said as he pulled a lever down, causing the ship to slowly ascend.

(Cue Music: Flight of the Silverbird by Two Steps From Hell)

As the mana engines lifted the four Airships off the ground, the Airships angled themselves so they could depart Nythelond Umaren. Slowly gaining altitude the four Airship Navigators plotted the course toward Fortress City Luminaria.

"Course plotted Captain!"

"Good, now lets finish getting to altitude and then head there." The Captain says as he watches the scenery out the bridges window.

After fifteen minutes they gained the necessary amount of altitude to look like birds in the sky to normal surface dwellers. They then began their journey.

 **~{¥}~**

 **10 Kilometers above the New World**

Thirty minutes into the flight Alphonse excused himself from the bridge and makes his way to the Observation Deck on the underside of the ship. Seeing the view the miasma from above reminded him of oceans with the ripples flowing through the fog like waves in water. The undead fish-like beings jumping out above the fog in schools, only served to add to the allusion of flying over murky waters.

Feeling the presence of Lumia and Anthurium, Alphonse turned to greet them. As the two ladies walked into the Observation Deck they returned his greeting as they looked at the world below them. Anthurium with a pair of magic binoculars, which the other two didn't need since Lumia and Alphonse have better eyesight being Dragons. After a few minutes Anthurium asked;

"Guildmaster, how many fish like Undead do you know of?"

"There's the Ghoul Guppies, Silverfins, Skullfish, Una-Minnows, Ripper Fin, and a few others that I've come across in YGGDRASIL. Why do you ask?" Alphonse answers then poses his own question.

"Just wondering, I didn't really go to Undead Dungeons a whole lot. Just the above ground ones like the graveyards and such." Anthurium says as she continues to watch the miasma.

"Ah I see. I like to think of myself as well travelled in the realms of YGGDRASIL." Alphonse says before looking back down and seeing a Undead he knew wasn't from YGGDRASIL.

"Now that's something new."

"What?" Anthurium and Lumia ask at the same time.

"See that bipedal deer down there?"

"Yes." "Yeah!"

"That's a Wendigo." Alphonse says as he mentally brings up what he knows of the Undead being.

"I thought Wendigos were a type of Werewolf?" Anthurium says.

"No, I read it in the library once that Wendigos are the spirits of cannibals that eat their family members during a harsh winter. They then die during that winter and come back in the form of a emaciated bipedal deer. There's also the superstition that if you say the word 'Wendigo' out loud then you will be haunted by it...or was it the name of the person who become the Wendigo? I'd have to look at the book again." Lumia informs Anthurium as she taps her chin trying to remember all the details from the book.

"I'm not sure on the haunting thing either but it would make sense for it to be it's former name for the reason it haunts you." Alphonse adds.

With that silence once more graced the deck as its occupants looked out into the world below. It wouldn't be until an hour later that Anthurium asked a question about the Guild.

"How many Guilds and Guild Bases do we have as allies? I know of the Fortress City Luminaria and I think the Great Tomb of Nazarick owned by Ainz Ooal Gown is one of our allies since you've spoken of them as such. But the others, I haven't looked into it but now I feel like I should."

"Hmm, well our three main allied Guild Bases are Fortress City Luminaria founded and lead by Duchess Luminaria, the backstory behind it is that it started as a mining colony for LDE and then became wealthy enough to become a vassal state.

The Holy City Cazzdailia founded and lead by Saint Artemis, it's a similar story for that city only it's a agricultural colony and houses the highest amount of Holy Knights and Holy Guardians in all of YGGDRASIL...unless you include Seraphim who is also a stalwart ally of ours and trade partner, although there are disagreements on how we view Ainz Ooal Gown but we don't let too much of that bother us. The [Saint] Job Class is one of the few classes that only nine Players can obtain, Artemis happens to be one of the five that I know of to obtain this Job Class, and one of three that I know personally.

Thirdly there is the Fortress City of Orion, The Artificer Alvarado is the ruler of that Guild Base. That's where we acquired most of our parts for the Airships and guns, we can produce them ourselves but not at the same capacity that Orion can. His title 'The Artificer' isn't just a nod to his work, he also has that legendary Job Class. He's the only one I know to have it as well.

The inside joke for these three guilds is that they are LDEs 'offspring' guilds seeing as how the founding members of those guilds are former members of LDE. It's also why we call them the Three Dukes, even though Luminaria is a Duchess, majority rules.

There's also Dracon's Keep, it houses the Dragon's Inquisition Guild. Like us they are very in depth role players but they don't have as many Guild members as we do. We normally trade wines and beers with them, but cheese is also a commodity that is high on the list for them to order in the trade caravans if the paperwork is correct. I'm going to miss Gabriel and Alisha, they are very good conversation and sparring partners as well as friends, both in game and out.

Funny thing is that the Dragon's Inquisition were notorious for how well they performed in combat yet they weren't active participants in the Tournaments in the different realms of YGGDRASIL. They instead used that talent to punish those who PKed Heteromorphic Players for shits and giggles. That doesn't mean they didn't go after other PKers, they were just noted for their efficiency in taking down those who killed for fun, that happened to target Heteromorphic Players."

"They fought for equality, justice, and tolerance between all the races, whether they be humanoid, demi-humanoid, or heteromorph." Lumia adds.

"Yes, they did so. But there were still plenty of Butthurt Players who PKed Heteromorphic and Demihuman Players near where they believed Dracon's Keep was located. Needless to say they did get their asses handed to them." Alphonse says, before he can go back to answering the question on hand Anthurium interrupts him.

"So they are similar to our Guild in our founding principles but are more militant about it?" Anthurium asks.

"Aye, I remember hearing somewhere that some of the members of the Player community made a joke about the Dragon's Inquisition being the YGGDRASIL equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition. I'd prefer to just call them The Inquisitorius and be done with it. But yes our two Guilds founding principles of equality for all three groups of races is the same, we just had different methods of going about it." Alphonse says as he thinks back to a conversation he overheard in a pub once.

"Going back to your question about our allies, the other Guild Bases that are our allies are a few other city-state/nation-building type guild bases, merchant cities, and a few forest type dungeons. I'd need a list of them to read to you since I don't remember all fifteen of them right off the top of my head. So sorry about that."

Alphonse says as he scratches his chin, continuing to look at the changing landscape below them.

They've passed over a small mountain range and are just getting over the second mountain range. The valley between the two ranges held plentiful forests and a few villages and towns spread across the region.

"The city-state/nation-building guilds that are our allies are The United Kingdoms of Othana, Blackleigh, Drachenberg, and The Holy Principality of Ituvia. The United Kingdoms of Othana are three Tomb-Style Dungeons that have a large castle town above the entrance much like Nythelond Umaren. Now, Anthurium, do you remember how if you clear certain conditions a single Player is allowed to own a Dungeon?" Seeing Anthurium nod Alphonse continues.

"The three dungeons/cities, or kingdoms if you will, that make up the United Kingdoms of Othana are owned by three separate Players. They were a clan/guild in all but name. They succeeded in the trials for a single Player to each own one of the dungeons. Then they became allies of each other and called themselves the United Kingdoms of Othana. To build their castles and cities they hired architects from us and thus became allies and trade partners.

"They as well disliked the racism that was abundant in YGGDRASIL and did similar things as The Dragons Inquisition did. Albeit on a smaller scale.

"The first kingdom of the UKO is Lothianga, ruled by King Seiveril Leí Û'Quella. A Elf Player who has the Job Class [Knight of Alfhiemr] which can only be held by full blooded elves. He is an adept swordsman as well as being a well versed Druid. His city is one built in a forest like most Elven cities only his castle happens to be made from and around an YGGDRASIL Sapling. Don't ask me how that's a racial secret of Elven Druids.

"The second kingdom is Thegh Lodihr, ruled by The Saint King, Eragon Raphael Razeth. He is a Lunar Draconian who obtained the Job Class [Saint]. He mainly uses Healing Magic because it coincides with his baptismal name of Raphael who happens to be the Saint of Healing. But don't let that fool you he is quite the powerful offensive Holy Magic Caster as well as a capable swordsman.

"His city happens to hold similarities to the Holy City Cazzdailia in architecture and over all planning. Which too some that may seem kind of rude but the two cities were made close to the same time by the same group of Players.

"Naz Vulbon, also known as the 'City Of Demi-Humans' for its overwhelmingly majority of Demi-Humans to the other two groups. King Klazrug Glazoor, or his nickname 'The Azure Ogre', is the ruler of the city. The city has a rather large library which some might say contradicts the culture normally associated with Demi-Humans.

"I personally prefer the libraries in Nythelond Umaren, but I won't deny that the library in Naz Vulbon is indeed an establishment worthy of recognition.

The other two are castle towns are similar to Nythelond Umaren but were not built over the entrance of a Tomb-style dungeon. Blackleigh belongs to the guild Blackriders Order and Drachenburg belongs to the Moonlight Brigade. Both are based on romanticized Knight Orders. Those two guilds had their own architects so we didn't become allies through that way. No we became allies with them through good politics and fighting alongside each other."

"Now, The Holy Principality of Ituvia, the ruler of the nation is the NPC Elven Princess. The four Players that built the Guild Base Role Played as Holy Knights under that banner. The leader of the band of knights and guildmaster of them is the only one still left playing. He follows the Goddess of War, and the Goddess of Flame and Rebirth. His name is Valindra Daermaethor, he is of the Elven race. I've only met him a few times but he's a very good fighter with Holy Magic and swordplay, we've never took the time to spar though."

"The merchant cities that I can remember are Sousborn, Windshire Fortress, Felsaluna, and Mil Thurim." Lumia says as she sits down on one of the benches in the deck.

"Ah yes those ones, Sousborn is a port city and is ruled by Baron Romulus von Lupin, a Werewolf Player who role played as a Nobleman who is skilled in swordsmanship and magic combat. He's also a good friend of mine and was once part of the LDE guild member roster until he started the port city with some help. His nobility rank in LDE is Baron, if it wasn't obvious enough.

Windshire Fortress is primarily a mage centric city with most of its populace studying magic and its applications therein but you can also find a great many blacksmiths, artisans, alchemists, and warriors. Not every mage is capable in close combat situations.

Take Momonga for example; he's an extremely powerful magic caster of the unholy and necromantic arts. But put him in a situation where he is limited in his spell usage and unable to teleport then he loses his combat effectiveness. He prides himself on being able to summon a great many Undead at a time and use them proficiently in battles of attrition but take away his summons and that leaves him with a sizable dent in his spell repertoire.

The city itself is run by Players in a Council like fashion.

Felsaluna is a Elf city in a forest next to a mountain. Here there are a great many products that you may not find else where even in Nythelond Umaren. The city is run by a council of two elves from four factions; Forest Elves, Dark Elves, Moon Elves, and Sun Elves." Before Alphonse can say more Anthurium asks

"What are Moon Elves and Sun Elves?"

"Moon Elves have a disposition that allows them to cast unholy, dark, and astral magics a lot better than other Elf breeds and they are more powerful than other spells used by other races if they are in the moonlight. They can also perform Holy and light based magics but they aren't as strong as the former magics." Lumia answers without missing a beat.

"Sun Elves, much like their Moon Elf cousins, have a disposition that for being able to cast powerful magics. Only there's is Holy, Light and Astral in attribute and they don't normally use Dark or Unholy magic. They also have better constitutions for being warriors than their cousins. If you have more questions about them I do have a book that has their Lore and Mythos written down as well as stories of their people. It should make for a good read if you like research books." Alphonse says as he pops his back and peers down at the land beneath them.

They are currently crossing yet another mountain range, they can also see mountains to the north. Below them they can see a few more villages but they are closer to the mountain.

"Mil Thurim is a Dwarf and Goblin settlement that, like Felsaluna, happens to be built in and around a mountain. It's a gathering place for fine craftsmen and miners. They have enough farmland to feed their people, but the types of crops they can grow is limited. So they trade with us and a few other Guilds to expand their food pantry in a sense.

The leadership of this city is a council of twelve elders, six from the goblins and six from the dwarves. They decide on things like taxes and where the money for the taxes goes like for roads and infrastructure for the mines and such in the city. As well as laws for the citizens to follow.

I have a set of armor that they forged for me in my personal armory, it's mainly for ceremonial purposes as it is rather flamboyant in style but for opponents under level 50 it is a capable piece of art that can be considered a weapon." Alphonse says.

By this time they had been flying for a few minutes over two hours and were about an hour away from where the beacons signal was showing. As they continue on their journey Alphonse takes out a spyglass and looks to the north.

"See something dear?" Lumia asks as she looks northwards as well.

"Yes," Alphonse said as he hands her the spyglass. "There's a citadel like structure built into the mountain there, it has a fourth tier illusion barrier on it. It does not appear to be inhabited but I do think paying it a visit will show otherwise."

"I see, perhaps we should tell the captain so he can mark the location so we can come back to it." Lumia suggests, giving Alphonse back the spyglass.

Anthurium is using her binoculars to look at the structure.

"I'll go." Anthurium says as she flies out of the room with her wings leaving a trail of Faerie Dust behind her.

"That was nice of her." Lumia says with a smile.

"I'm sure she just thought that we might need 'alone time' in here." Alphonse says placing extra emphasis on 'alone time' and earned a playful hit in the arm from Lumia.

"Oh stop, we have plenty of time to ourselves as it is. But some extra time is always appreciated." Lumia says with a playful smirk.

' _Aye it is always appreciated.'_ Alphonse thought as he stretched his arms and put his left arm around Lumia and pulled her a bit closer.

Causing her to blush and lean into him and let out a content sigh.

 **~{¥}~**

 **6 Kilometers above the New World**

"We'll be landing soon." Alphonse mutters to himself as he watches from the bridge.

Watching the crew go about landing procedures was an interesting affair. But it didn't last for long as they landed within four minutes from when Alphonse muttered to himself. As Alphonse, Lumia, Anthurium, and Zaria prepare to disembark the ground crew for the Luminarian Airfield went about setting up the 'red carpet' welcome...with a blue carpet.

Alphonse stepped off first then helped the ladies out before turning to the man responsible for greeting them.

The man looked slightly weathered but that could be expected for someone of his age and years of military service. The man before them was David 'Pappy' Boyington he was 1/2 elf and 1/2 human. He's served in the Lunar Dragon Allied Marine Corps for over fifty years and still refuses to retire, his rank is Major.

"Major Boyington" Alphonse said saluting after Maj Boyington had as is custom.

"Emperor Lusolth, Empress Lusolth, Lady Anthurium, Zaria." Major Boyington greeted in order. "Allow me to welcome you to our proud Fortress City, Luminaria."

With a gesture of his arm Major Boyington motioned towards the city, the airfield was outside of it. If one were to look from above the current position of Alphonse and his merry band of individuals are near the Eastern Gates of the outer most wall.

The city itself was made to appear welcoming to friends and visitors but had enchantments that made it look foreboding towards those who wish to try and conquer it. With three sets of walls that encompass the entirety of the city, minus the airfield, it certainly earned its title as a Fortress City. The castle in the center of the city was smaller than the one in Nythelond Umaren but it was nonetheless beautiful.

Made mostly of Starlight Saphire Granite it gave off a soft heavenly glow in the night and appeared a warm deep blue during the day. It had three main floors to it; the first floor held meeting rooms to greet merchants and common folk as well as guest rooms and the guards barracks. The second floor held rooms to meet foreign and domestic nobles in and guest rooms for those, as well as the dining hall and ballroom, this floor is also where the Luminarian Throne Room is which has much of its grandeur based off of Nythelond Umarens'. The rooms for the castles staff are in the second floor as well. The third floor houses the library, a room to meet royalty in and their guest rooms, Duchess Luminaria's room is here as well.

The treasury is enclosed in a space that is unreachable unless you hold a certain item, much like how Ainz Ooal Gowns and LDEs Treasury was designed.

The castle has a nice large flower garden in which many small Faye chose to adopt as a home. During times like a Solstice or Equinox if one is in the garden they can see the sprites, faeries, and other small Faye dance in the air in intricate patterns that are exceptionally rare to see out in the wilds of YGGDRASIL. The flowers are tended to by the Faye and a couple of Dryads that had their trees moved to the garden.

The three sets of walls that encompass the city are forty-five feet tall and twenty feet thick. This is so the bulkier members of the Luminarian Guard can traverse the halls and top without issue.

Set on top the walls are magi-cannons which either shoot prefabricated magic cannonballs or just regular cannonballs. There's also magi-ballistae which are similar to their magi-cannon counterparts just differing design and are mainly used to launch piercing rounds at the attacking forces rather than the blunt, and AoE rounds that the magi-cannons mainly use.

Whilst not visible from their position at certain points in the outermost wall are magic stones that power a shield. It's main purpose is to protect the inhabitants from severe weather threats like tornadoes, hurricanes, volcanic ash, etc but it is also able to protect them from low tier magic attacks from the enemy forces.

' _That's enough thought about the small details of Fortress Luminaria. Best I speak with Major Boyington about the current situation with the civilian populace.'_ Alphonse thinks as he tears his gaze from the city and back towards the Major.

"Would you mind telling me how the civilians of Luminaria are taking this...Metastasis Event? Alphonse asks trying to think of what to call the 'World Transition' like event.

"Many were worried as it was so sudden, both military and civilian, but Duchess Luminaria calmed most of us down. She certainly has a way with words. When she had told us Milord was visiting it certainly helped the rest of the populace calm down and set about their day to day activities with ease, I thank you for that Milord." Major Boyington said as he lead the entourage to the carriages that were prepared for them.

"No thanks is needed, for what is an Emperor or Lord without his subjects." Alphonse said with a wry smile, and a giggle from the girls.

Each carriage was pulled by a team of two Alfhíemr Azure Unicorns. Instead of the regular white coats of hair their hair is colored dark blue whilst their manes and tails are a lighter blue. Their hooves are stark white and the coloring of their legs gradually change from white to dark blue starting at their hooves traveling upwards.

They were left unarmored symbolizing that it is a time of peace.

The carriages themselves were humble looking but to the trained craftsman eye they could see the wealth they took to make. The seats were filled with down feathers from angels (curtesy of various angel race Players of the Guild) and the cushion is made of blue velvet, with silver trimmings on the sides.

The wood for the carriage was made from White Oak from the Forest of Beginning in Alfhiemr. The doors had the LDE insignia engraved on them. Every Guild Base that was Allied to The Lunar Dragon Empire has carriages like this for Alphonse and the other Founding members to travel in. They also have enough carriages with the insignias of all the members of the alliance, so that each member Guild has their own carriage.

Opening the door for the carriage was the coachmen. The coachman for Alphonse and Lumia's carriage was a Dark Elf dressed in a suit that was reminiscent the 1700s from Earth with his light blue jacket with golden embroidery. The coachman had a small shoulder cape that had the Luminaria Dukedom insignia on it, a sword in a shield with a griffin head holding a blue orb in its beak on it.

The coachman for Anthurium and Zaria's carriage was a High Hobgoblin wearing the same clothing as his fellow coachman.

Major Boyington climbed onto his mount, a draconic looking horse with dark green scales. The breed of the mount is a Terran Enpian, a type of Earth Drake that can withstand extreme temperatures both hot and cold. It was draped in dark brown barding with the symbol of his military company, a black sheep.

"I see that your fathers and grandfathers squadron is in good hands." Alphonse said with a gentle smile.

"I have much to live up too, I am thankful for your kind words Milord."

With that the group entered the city.

 **Authors Notes.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

Author/Alphonse/Lumia:

 **Oh come all the faithful,**

 **Joyful and triumphant,**

Author: Okay that's enough

Alphonse: I beg to differ

Lumia: What are we going to do; sing or let Author-san finish his Authors Note?

Alphonse: Sing of course

Author: You know I don't need to write any of this in

Alphonse: You wou-

 **Author: And now onward with the Authors Note!**

 **I do apologize for the wait and for how short this chapter is. Duchess Luminaria was supposed to be introduced in full this chapter but it didn't happen. I do hope I made it up with talking about the guild bases that are allied with LDE and the character interactions this chapter.**

 **Kudos to anyone who knows who the NPC is not only inspired by but is descended from. Well at least Lore-wise.**

 **This is probably my favorite Christmas song**

EQSPLDpmgB8

 **This cover for it is also pretty good.**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
